Your Eyes
by GirlEnigma
Summary: Draco is destined to die. Is there anyone who can save him? DHerm COMPLETE, finally!
1. In A Bad Mood

****

Muteki! I don't own Harry Potter because I'm not JK Rowling! (Ha did you think I was? Did you?) Even though I WISH I owned Draco. I don't. Sadly. *huggles one scared Draco*

Me: Oh, I love you Draco! Never leave me!

Draco: *thinking* Damn, damn, damn! She took my wand!! How should I escape?

Me: Drac-ee-baby can you take me to Diagon Alley?

Draco: *pretend not to listen pretend not to listen*

Me: I know you're listening!

Draco: Damn!

Me: Take…me…to…Diagon…Alley…!

Draco: ^_^'' (scary…) I hate Muggles!

Me: hee hee YOU LOVE ME!

Draco: no I don't

Me: yes you do

Draco: don't

Me: do

Draco: don't

Me: DO! MUTEKI!

Draco: DON'T!

Me: oh…you so do…*ducktapes his mouth shut* 

Draco: !!!

Me: This is a great Muggle invention don't you think? See? You do love me.

Draco: !()@*&$)(*@#!!! *can't talk*

Me: hee hee you don't deny what's true! I knew it! You do!

Draco: (she sure hears what she wants to….)

Me: Now! Read my story! Me and Drac-ee-baby will get a room *wink*

Draco: (someone please…take pity…HELP!!)

Don't be scared fellow readers I try not to be this scary in every opening to every chapter!! ^_^ 

And hey give me a nice review and let me know if I'm making everyone sound British! 

"Hermione!" Harry sighed, "Are you listening to me?"

Hermione snapped her gaze from the floor and gazed up at Harry, "Oh…um…I'm sorry Harry I can't seem to focus today."

"I noticed," Harry smiled weakly.

Harry couldn't help it. He was depressed. He had tried very hard not to but he had fallen in love with Hermione. She had always been there and she was smart and beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed sooner? But of course, Ron Weasley, his best friend had also fell in love with Hermione. 

Lately though Hermione had seemed a bit depressed herself. 

"Hermione?" Harry said, his question beaming through his voice although he had not spoken the words.

"I'm fine, really, Harry," Hermione smiled, "I know I must seem horribly out of it for you to be concerned with me but honestly I'm fine."

He couldn't doubt her. He looked into her big cinnamon eyes and he was mesmerized. All Harry wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and believe everything she said. But life was never that black and white.

"I'll have to catch up with you later," Hermione said standing up and shouldering her bag holding all her school things, "I'll see you and Ron at supper."

"Ok," Harry nodded. What else could he do? "Bye then."

"Bye."

Hermione walked, quite slowly, to the library. For the past week she had been remarkably melancholy. She hadn't meant to brush off Harry like she did but she was so preoccupied with herself she barely had time to acknowledge others. Hermione didn't even know what was getting her down. It was just a bad feeling. She hated not being in control so she had constantly lay awake at night just trying to figure out what was so foreboding. 

Before she knew it she ran into Neville Longbottom. He fell backward and his books literally flew in midair. For a moment Hermione saw it all in slow motion but as soon as his Herbs book cracked against her forehead everything was the same and she was standing, dumbfounded, in the middle of the hallway.

"Hermione!" Neville cried, quickly picking himself off the floor, "Oh are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you… I ran clear into you!"

"It's…It's alright. I'm fine. Don't worry. Here," she said stooping to help him collect his books, "Let me help."

"You know…" Neville started, "No forget it. I don't want to pry."

"Please," Hermione urged, "What are you wondering?"

"Not really 'what' but… Why are you so out of it lately?" Neville asked, holding tightly onto all of his books now.

"Do I really seem that odd lately?" she said giving a half-hearted laugh.

"Honestly? Yes I suppose."

"Well don't worry about me," she said waving off his concern, "I'm going to be fine."

"If you say so…" he sighed.

"I do say so."

"Well then I'll catch up with you later," Neville sighed.

"Bye," she nodded as he hurried back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione felt detached from life at school. She felt detached from _life,_ truth be told.

'I can't dwell on it' she told herself.

She wanted to be positive about everything but she knew that something was wrong, or something was going to be wrong. And she couldn't help but worry about it.

So she sucked up what energy she had left to give and tried to wear a fake smile and walk around like usual. She might be very talented but she had no inner eye to help her predict the future. She would just have to wait until the future became the present.


	2. Enter Draco

****

Don't sue me I don't own anything! I'm poor! I live in a cardboard box beside the road eating government cheese and my single paycheck forwards itself toward my lovely 28k Internet! TAKE PITY ON THE NEEDY! (hee hee I'm just kidding! I'm not needy! I live on a nice little shack like house that is warm and I have a cat who is so fat he has utters.) Anyway you look at it I'm still not JK Rowling! ^_^

Read on and please remember to give me a lovely little review!

Dinner tasted great just like every meal served at Hogwarts. Ron ate his pudding while he listened eagerly to Harry talking about Quidditch. We were both waiting for Hermione to come in for supper. Ron knew that both of them were in love with Hermione but he didn't think that Hermione was really interested in either of them like that.

"I think we can really beat Ravenclaw in the next match," Harry nodded confidently, "George planned out a pretty good strategy for us. I'm glad he likes Quidditch as much as he likes playing pranks."

"Mum always says they need to channel their energy into something positive instead of wasting time on silly tricks," Ron supplied.

"I know what your mum thinks of all that business but I think they can really go somewhere with it. It'd be a good business," Harry said.

"Maybe so," Ron agreed.

Then Hermione appeared and walked, with sort of a fake air about her, and sat down next to Harry. She tried to place a small smile upon her face and then began to eat a bit of food.

"Hello Hermione," Ron said watching her for a minute, "What took you?"

"…I was just researching a little bit in the library."

"Oh."

Silence.

"What sort of researching?" Harry asked what Ron was thinking.

"Nothing very interesting."

Silence.

"Are you purposely avoiding the question?" Harry asked.

"A bit."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I won't lie to you," Hermione said spinning her fork around her mashed potatoes, "I'm not in quite a good mood lately. I'm in sort of a rut, you see. I'll get out of it."

"But what were you researching?" Harry pried.

"Inner eyesight."

"Divination stuff?" Harry asked bewildered, "I thought you didn't believe in that sort of stuff?"

"I don't know if I do. But I have a strange feeling and I wonder if it's some sort of premonition. I would ask Professor Trelawney if I didn't despise her."

Ron stifled a small laugh, "What sort of premonition?"

"A really bad feeling."

"Maybe you should tell the headmaster about it?" Harry suggested.

"We can't come running to the headmaster about every little nitpicking thing," she snapped a bit, "Just because I have a bad feeling doesn't mean we're all going to die. If I consulted with Professor Trelawney she'd just foretell my death and send me away."

"That's half true," Ron shrugged, "She's a mad old lady isn't she?"

Hermione smiled a true smile and said, "That's half true."

"If anything happens you'll be sure to tell us won't you?" Harry said, "We want you to know that we'll try to be here for you."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"Well now that all that is settled," Ron smiled, "Let's get some actual eating done eh?"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. He hated this. He would sit here and endure this just like every other family bonding experience but he literally hated this with every fiber in his being.

"Draco," his father spun on his heel and faced him directly, "Do you know what you are to this family?"

'A pawn?' Draco wanted to retort but he held his tongue. He knew his father just liked to hear himself talk.

"You are the complete reflection of my brilliance. You show the world what I've raised you to be. Your grades effect my brilliance. Your attitude effects my brilliance. I will not have you snuff my brilliance to a glow."

'Was he using light references now? Did he run out of things to lecture on? Next he'll be calling himself God and how I'm like Jesus and how I am effects his people's worship.' Draco mentally sighed. 

"I can't have you showing Potter any pity. I don't want you doing anything but embarrassing that red head fool, the Weasley."

'Yes, yes and make sure you call that Muggle 'mudblood' as much as you can in one sentence. She's nothing but a disgrace to how the wizarding world has become.' Draco thought.

"And make sure you call that Muggle fool of a girl 'mudblood' as much as you can in one sentence. She's nothing but a disgrace to how the wizarding world has lowered itself to," his father finished glaring out Draco's Hogwarts room window, "I want you to be crudest Slytherin at Hogwarts."

"Yes," Draco said simply, "I know."

"Don't forget it either!" his father spat veering around, "Voldemort has no use for weaklings!"

"Father," I dared to speak up, "Why are you so worried about what Voldemort wants?"

"Because as a Death Eater and as a person of power I want his confidence and respect," his father replied, "And you as a future Death Eater should want the same!"

'Future, my eye.' Draco thought. 'I won't let some crazy old man control my life or me.'

Draco couldn't take it. He had to tell him. He had to tell him now or he'd forsake every piece of humanity he'd ever thought he'd had. 

"Father how can you take pride in letting someone control you?" he vented hotly, "You can't possibly think you have freedom! Because all you do revolves around him, about how he sees us, can't you see that?"

"Keep your tongue, boy!" his father turned around and pointed his own wand directly at his forehead and uttered 'glacialis' and then 'adflicto affligo'.

Draco felt his skin grow icy cold and the heat evaporate. His father had turned his flesh icy cold, like a dead person's would feel. Then he was taking away any heat he had once possessed and his energy and sucking it into his wand. He winced as he fell out of his chair and flat on the wooden floor. It was so cold. 

Draco started to shiver and his teeth chattered. He could feel his blood curdling in his veins and trying to form into some sort of solid as they too froze. But his father stopped his curses and put away his wand. He bent down and leered at Draco.

"You'll think twice about talking to me like that again. Worthless boy! Don't think that if you don't do all that I say I will spare your life. No, your death will be slow and painful. But not just your death, no, I will take those three infamous brats' lives too. Do you understand?" his father said coldly, "Your life energy will be given to Lord Voldemort, if you care to know."

Draco's teeth chattered again as he tried to make a response but his father had already stepped over his freezing body and out of the room. He didn't care whether Draco was all right or not.

He heard his father talking to Crabbe and Goyle outside the room.

"Make sure he stays in line," his father said in a superior tone, "Report to me if anything has not been done."

"Yes," Crabbe and Goyle had said in unison.

Draco shivered again and tried to curl up into a warmer position but he had lost so much energy that his body would not move accordingly with his brain's commands.

Draco felt like this would be the perfect time for a good cry. But Draco didn't remember how to cry. He knew how to taunt, embarrass, and insult but he didn't remember how it felt to care or be cared for. He wondered how the world saw him. He wondered how the world saw Crabbe and Goyle. Did they see them as his bodyguards? Sure they could be called that but they were really just spies for my father. They would punish him with their meaty fists too if he had missed a shot to upswing Potter.

How could he show them that he didn't mean what he said? He felt ashamed of the way he had to act to them. He might not especially like Potter or Weasley but he didn't like to hurt their feelings time after time.

And Hermione… He didn't want to hurt her either. He didn't purposely like her either but he felt something about her. There was always a strange emotion creeping up on him whenever he saw her. He knew it wasn't hate or disgust. He knew those emotions well. It was a warm feeling.

Warmth…

He needed to see Hermione right this instant. Jumping into a fire wouldn't make his body warmer than he felt when he was watching her. Although it was selfish of him to just go and see her to help himself warm up he was a little afraid that his father had gone a little far this time. If he didn't recover soon he didn't think he'd be in a very healthy situation.

So he struggled with his legs and leaned against anything sturdy to help him into a standing position. He stuck his head out of the room and scanned the area. Crabbe and Goyle most likely went patrolling since they figured Draco couldn't even sit up let along go out and wreak havoc. This was the perfect chance to get out unguarded.

He walked as fast as he could, which was a very slow pacing limp, out of the common room and into the hallway. Where would Hermione be? He headed in the most direct route to the library. It was a little late out but he was sure that she would be there. At least he prayed she would be.

He panted heavily, it was enough work just to lift his feet, but he saw it, the library door. He couldn't give up now. He threw himself at the door and it pushed itself open. 

There she was. Hermione. She was sitting quietly at a table reading some book. He took the sight of her. Her long fluffy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face while reading, her chocolate eyes were fixated on the letters that made themselves into words. 

Draco felt the warm feeling again and his skin started to tingle like when your leg falls asleep and then is in the process of waking up. But it wasn't enough. He had to touch her to feel true warmth. It was a crazy and brainless move to make but he had to do it. He unconsciously already made that decision when he saw her.


	3. Catch Me

****

Whooo! So how do you like the story so far? Forgive me if the characters aren't exactly in character (I'm not sure whether they are or aren't!) But hey you must have an open mind to even be reading a Hermione/Draco fic eh?? (Although there's nothing more I'd like than a GirlEnigma/Draco!! Hee hee ^^)

Oh and I thought you'd all like to maybe hear my possible theory that a Draco/Hermione relationship could come out in the real books. Well I'll share it and then if you don't want to read it just scroll down with your eyes shut picturing Johnny Depp (or the hottie of your choice. Tom Felton perhaps? *innocent smile*)

Anyway this may just be the Psychology class in me talking but I'll share it just the same. As you know the first HP book starts off when HP turns 11 right? Technically they are still children in this book (and really up to like the 5th year. The 5th year they're about 16 right? That's young adolescence.) Well when you're a child of that age you usually just begin to start noticing the opposite sex. And of course boys are stupid (no offense guys!) so what is the most likely thing that boys do to show that they like a girl? They usually insult her, kick her, or something of that nature because they want her to notice him. I believe that Draco is just doing that. He insults Hermione and acts about as stupid as he can just so that she will notice him. And it works kind of the same way for Harry and Ron. I think Draco just wants them to notice him and accept him too. Well that's my theory! I guess I'll be able to tell if it's right as the HP books go along. ~_^

Now finish reading my next chapter! ^_^ And review for what it's worth!

Hermione looked up from her book and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. Immediately she felt irritated. What could he possibly have to say to her at such a late hour?

But she noticed the way he was standing. He was barely holding himself up! His smoky gray eyes were hollow looking, devoid of feeling, and his skin almost looked blue.

She stood up. There must be something wrong with him. She wasn't such a cruel kind of a person to leave him here. She would take him to the Hospital Wing.

"Malfoy you look like utter crap," she stated walking up to him, "I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing if you can walk."

His mouth moved but no words came out. He seemed to realize after a couple of moments that he was not actually speaking. He shut his eyes, like he hadn't been this tired in his life, and took a shaky step forward. 

Draco gracefully fainted into Hermione. She held him, a bit shocked. She struggled to keep him upright or to not let herself fall, whichever came first.

His skin! She gasped as she touched it. He was freezing! She felt cold just from touching him.

"M-Malfoy?" she whispered, frightfully, "Can you hear me? Honest to Merlin, Malfoy, if this is some sort of prank…"

He sighed softly and Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy could not hear her and that this wasn't some sort of prank. He was injured somehow. 

She sighed in an annoyed manner and shifted Draco's weight carefully and grabbed her wand. She mumbled 'tollo sustuli' softly and Malfoy's masculine body rose lightly into the air and hung there, almost lifeless. She walked carefully, slowly, and pulled Malfoy through the air and down to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey almost leaped onto her.

"What's this?" she said looking strangely at Malfoy, "What's wrong with Mr. Malfoy, Hermione?"

"I don't really know but he didn't look to well so I brought him here. I believe he fainted," she said setting him into a bed with her wand and then removed her spell.

"Well, thank you, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

Hermione nodded curtly and turned quickly to leave. She was no more out of the Hospital Wing before she started to think about Malfoy. She didn't want to believe that he had anything to do with her bad feeling but she had to assume the worst. 

Draco winced as the sunlight pushed itself at his eyelids. He was awake and ached everywhere.

"Good morning, Draco," a warm voice said, "I was beginning to get worried!"

He blinked suspiciously and saw Madam Pomfrey standing over him with a bar of chocolate. Her face was streaked with concern but she bit it back with a smile.

"Am I…going to be alright?" he croaked lifelessly.

"Oh, yes, don't worry," Madam Pomfrey laughed, "You'll be just fine soon."

He shut his eyes and sighed. On some rather finer points he would have preferred to die. He wasn't afraid of death. In fact he welcomed it. Draco thought of death as his only freedom. Once he was dead his father couldn't possibly make him miserable. 

"Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey said softly, "Would you like to enlighten to me as to why you were injured somehow last night?"

"Not in the least," Draco said quickly.

"I thought not," she sighed putting the chocolate on his chest, "Make sure you eat that sometime."

"Ok," he said simply.

She walked away and Draco shut his eyes again. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He had made a large mistake last night by going to Granger. Draco didn't like to let anyone see him vulnerable. But last night he was afraid that cold would take him, he wanted the last thing he saw to be Hermione. He wanted that warm feeling to come back so that at least he could die in peace.

Draco shook his head weakly. There was no such thing as peace. He especially knew that Granger probably thought he was completely mad because he let himself faint like that onto her. He was a git of horrible sorts.

All Draco knew is that there was no way in hell he was going to screw up like that again. He had to act extra snobbish so that he could keep them alive. Even if they never know what he has been doing for them it didn't matter. He had to do this.


	4. School Work

****

Oh my what a short chapter the last one was! My formalist apologizes! But I can't write much when our main man is sitting on his booty being sick now can I? Well if I did try it would just have been a bunch of mumbling to himself. We don't want Madam Pomfrey to think Draco's a mental case!! I'll try to make this one a bit longer.

I don't own any rights to Harry Potter! Lucky JK gets those delicious boys to herself! ~_^

By the way I think I'm failing miserably at making these poor characters come off/sound like British people. So do me a favor? Just read this aloud in an English accent. It'll save me some trouble. Maybe.

Bwahaha pardon my jokes on countries! I'm American myself y'know but, heh, I had to put that. And I have no less love for Australia either! After all Australia breeds hot guys with hot accents. Keep 'em coming, I say. ^_^-

A couple of weeks passed and Draco Malfoy had been even harder to live with. Hermione chided herself time and again for even helping the poor prat. She had been a fool just because Malfoy had, momentarily, showed some human weakness. Hermione had thought that Malfoy had always been some human reject since he never acted like a nice, normal person. Now her beliefs were confirmed: Draco Malfoy must be some sort of alien from…America probably. American people are strange too. Australians were worse than Americans were though. Take that crazy Crocodile Hunter, who in their right mind would want to go and do thick things like that? Maybe that's normal behavior in Australia?

"We'll do a short homework assignment tonight," Professor McGonagall announced at the end of class, "I'd like you to research on different aspects of magic and do a brief presentation for the class. I'll select the groups naturally."

The professor went to her desk, put on her spectacles and read from a parchment lying on her desk.

"Group 1 will consist of Neville Longbottom, George Flenfoot, Sana Hyden, Wilson Quipe, Ron Weasley and Isis Venoile. Group 1 will do a project on the effects of magic on non magic and magical creatures."

A few groans were murmured and she began again, "Group 2 will consist of Nina Perimann, Connor Witherspoon, Sophia Melpomene, Ryan Flint, Leena Plante and Harry Potter. Group 2 will do a project on different ways to channel magic." When the rest of the groaning was done she continued for the last group, "Group 3 will consist of Ann Terpsichore, Xain Lu Kanzaki, Draco Malfoy, Robbie Nicolson, Mary Muddle and Hermione Granger. Group 3 will do a project on the origins of magic. Please keep yourselves in order over the weekend. Class dismissed."

Hermione was in complete shock. She sat for a sort space of time before she realized that her group had surrounded her. 

Ann Terpsichore was a petite Ravenclaw student with long blonde banana curls. She was very fair and usually changed boyfriends every week. Almost every girl envied her. Xain Lu Kanzaki was a Chinese transfer student. She was placed in Gryffindor and had been at Hogwarts for at least 2 years. She had short, straight black hair and dark brown eyes. Robbie Nicolson was a popular Hufflepuff student with spiky short brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't a very accomplished student though. And Mary Muddle was also a student hailing from Hufflepuff. She was tall and slender with fiery wavy red hair that she almost always wore up. She seemed to be very shy despite being very pretty. 

"Hermione, I'm so sorry to do this to you!" Ann gasped in a sad way, "But I'm totally booked for this weekend! I'm afraid I just won't be able to help you with our project this weekend. Say you forgive me?"

"…Um…sure, sure I don't mind," she said weakly trying to compose herself.

"I'm busy too, Granger," Robbie said casually, "Count me out."

"Ok… Um why are you all reporting to me?" she asked in a bewildered way.

"Because you're the smartest," Mary smiled.

"Ano…Hermione?" Xain said softly.

"…Ah yes?" she said trying to listen closely to the Chinese girl closely. Xain Lu couldn't speak English all that well.

"Xain Lu…" she started waving her hands desperately trying to get her message across, "Busy."

"You can't help out either right?" Hermione almost laughed.

Xain Lu nodded her head vigorously.

Hermione smiled and said, "I understand."

"So it's just the mudblood, Mary Muggle and I," Draco smirked, "Oh, what fun."

"Are you actually going to help?" Hermione asked wryly. She'd rather he didn't.

"I think it's the least I can do after you saved my life!" Draco sighed wistfully and faked a faint.

He really was a poxy git.

"I think we should meet up tomorrow around 2-ish at the library," Mary said through gritted teeth. She must have noticed Malfoy's attempt to insult her too.

"Are you alright with that, Slytherin smudge?" Hermione asked, also through gritted teeth.

"Sounds fantastic," Malfoy smiled wickedly, ignoring her insult casually, "Fun study dates with muggles. I'm thrilled."

Hermione glared hotly at him and left the classroom. How could Slytherin even put up with him? Mary even seemed to be a bit shirty with him and she was from Hufflepuff, the peace-makers. 

Harry squirmed in his chair. Ron looked about as relaxed as he was. They were both worried more about Hermione now. Malfoy seemed to show no mercy anymore, supposing that he held a little mercy for us in the beginning. And Hermione had the luck to have to work with him.

"Should we ask McGonagall to regroup her?" Ron suggested.

"She wouldn't do that," Harry sighed, "Hermione has to work with Malfoy, like it or not."

"Not," Hermione said vehemently as she slammed her books on the table. This caused both Harry and Ron to jump a little. She seemed on the edge. 

"What a hello," Ron said.

"Sorry if I'm not in a mood to greet," Hermione mumbled, "I just can't believe Professor McGonagall would do this to me! Malfoy has been even more horrid than ever. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the next couple days…"

"Cheer up," Harry said, trying to brighten her up a bit, "You'll do fine. You don't always loose your temper so easy like Ron and I around Malfoy. I think, no I know, that you'll get this project done, get a good grade on it, and not kill anyone."

Hermione smiled a little, "Thank you, Harry. I guess you could be right."

"Of course he is!" Ron chimed in, "If anyone can do it, you can Hermione."

"Thanks… Thanks guys," she smiled, in a little better mood, "I'll try my best. I won't let Malfoy get to me!"

"Mudblood!" Draco called in a singsong voice, walking arrogantly over to them, "I've fallen and I can't get up! Can you take me to the Hospital Wing?"

A few Slytherins beside him snickered. Hermione's face got hot and she glared death at Malfoy. Harry stood up and turned around to face him.

"Why don't you leave her alone for once, Malfoy?" Harry asked through gritted teeth, "Don't you have to go kiss up to your dad sometime today?"

Malfoy's face seemed to go a little pale at the thought of his father but he composed himself rather quickly so that neither of the three Gryffindors noticed, "Oh, don't mind me, Potter. You're doing enough kissing for the both of us. Right Granger?" 

Hermione looked a bit puzzled but blushed none the less. Harry blushed madly and looked down at his feet. Draco smiled slyly and left him. The rest of the Slytherins broke into a loud cackle and they walked away following behind the ever smug Malfoy.

"Dammit!" Ron said slamming the table with a fist, "That bloody son of a--"

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said coolly, "You too, Harry."

Harry sat down quietly still looking anywhere but his friends, "Sorry."

Hermione sighed and idly organized her books and notes, "It's alright, Harry. I appreciate you trying to stand up for me. It's better than I could do. But Malfoy always seems to have the upper hand. I hate it. He always has a reply that stuns you so you can't talk while he sniggers away…"

"Yeah," Ron said, feeling a little down, "Why can't we have the last word once?"

"But that's ok too," Hermione smiled, "I think I'd rather it be this way."

"Why?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Well, because if we had the last word and got to hurt him like he does us, would we be any better than him?" she replied.

Harry and Ron paused for a moment to let what she said sink in. 

"You're right…" Harry replied softly, feeling a little ashamed, "Like always."

"We can take it," Hermione said stuffing her neatly organized books and notes into her rucksack, "All he has is words."

"That's right!" Ron smiled, "If we don't listen to him…"

"He can't get to us!" Harry smiled.

"Right," Hermione nodded, "So let's just keep our cool."

"See?" Harry said, "I knew you could figure out a way to deal with him."

Ron nodded happily.

"Do your best," Harry smiled encouragingly.

"Right," Hermione nodded, "Catch you later then."

Hermione shouldered her bag and turned toward the door. Harry knew that Hermione was going to library to research by herself so that she would have to spend less time with Malfoy. Harry's heart went with her as she turned the corner, out the door, and left his sight.

Draco mentally chided himself. If there was some sort of higher being out there he prayed to that being that he'd be forgiven.

Damn, damn, damn! 

Draco felt utterly exhausted. He couldn't live like this much longer. How, on Merlin's green earth, was he supposed to do such hypocritical things? He would insult Granger and then beg her with his eyes to forgive him. Did she see his begging? Probably not. How could he say something like that to Potter? The moment his reply left his lips Draco felt a number of things. He felt embarrassed to say something like that; he felt relief that Granger didn't seem to have the slightest clue on what he was talking about; and he felt raw anger that anyone, besides him, would he even lay one finger on Hermione. 

How could he keep feelings like that inside him? But the better question was what were these feelings? Was he being protective of the muggle? 

Draco slumped in his seat in the library. Crabbe and Goyle had taken leave of him for awhile to eat lunch. So, naturally, he had taken this time to get away from them and have some moments by himself so he could think properly.

But as soon as Hermione walked in the library he couldn't think very proper thoughts.

Draco closed his eyes. He didn't want to have to insult her again. Maybe if he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep Hermione would just leave him alone. She couldn't possibly want to engage him in conversation. This way he'd save them both the trouble.


	5. Truths

****

Aloha! Do you like my story? Do you? Review! Do you hate my story? Do you? Review! If you hate Draco though don't bother reviewing because I will get defensive. ^_^ I mean how can he be anything but cute? Sure, he's arrogant and mean and crude and selfish but that doesn't mean he can't have posters too! (Ok my urge for a Draco poster got the best of me there.)

Anyway…

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review…*sucks in a breath of oxygen* Review Review Review Review Review… (You get the message, I trust.)

(Bwahaha if anybody noticed Xain Lu is suppose to be a rip off reference to Xain Pu [Shampoo] from Ranma ½! But I didn't have Xain Lu look like Xain Pu because like I said it's only a reference in name. Well whatever. I don't own Ranma ½ either!)

My worthless disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling… Don't sue me!

Now I command you to read!

'Damn, damn, damn!' Hermione thought as she saw Draco Malfoy sitting, alone, at a table in the library.

She nervously walked into the library. She wondered why he, of all people, was sitting there. But then she noticed that his eyes were closed. Hermione could get past without being detected!

Hermione slid past him quietly and picked out a few books from the shelf and sat down at the farthest table away from him. She opened the book and began to get ready to take some notes.

Hermione looked down at the book…but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't think of anything but why Draco Malfoy was sitting in the library, apparently sleeping. She gritted her teeth. This wasn't supposed to be the way of the world. She slammed her book closed and walked right in front of Malfoy from across the table.

"Are you alive?" she said, annoyed that he could distract her so.

Draco stirred, barely, and lifted one eyelid open. He placed a steady gray gaze on Hermione. For a split second she forgot that this arrogant asshole was Draco Malfoy and her heart leapt.

'Stupid!' she chided herself, catching her breath silently. She hoped he didn't notice her momentary lapse of judgement.

"Yo," he said simply closing his eyelid again, "Go read a book or something."

"I can't," Hermione replied quickly.

"Why not?" he asked in a light tone.

"That's none of your business," Hermione answered. I can't read because you're sitting here looking lonely and that just proves I'm too nice of a person since I'm caring about a jerk like you.

"Well, if I tell you what I'm doing here would you go back to your chair?" he answered.

"Maybe," Hermione replied in what she hoped was a 'I-don't-care' tone.

"Crabbe and Goyle are eating. They annoy me. I came here to get some peace," Draco sighed, still with his eyes closed, "You came in and I thought it would suit both our interests if we avoided each other. I am, I was, pretending to be sleeping so that you would leave me alone."

Hermione blinked. Did Malfoy just admit to being considerate?

"…Oh," Hermione replied, trying not to sound how she really felt: dumbfounded, "Well, I'm sorry to disturb you."

She was about to go back to her table when Draco opened a single eyelid again, "Wait."

That single word made her heart leap again. Why was she acting so dense all of a sudden? But despite her mental pleas she did not move.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're working on our group project alone," Draco stated, "I'm part of the group. I think that group projects mean that you don't have to do all the work by yourself."

He knew. Hermione wondered how Draco Malfoy could know her so well.

"…Do you want to help me?" she asked, "You don't have to. I'm fine by myself."

"You were going to do all the research right now and then when we met in a few hours you'd already have everything we needed. You did all of that just because you didn't want to spend any more time with me than you had to," Draco stated, shutting his eye again, "How thoughtful."

He knew! Malfoy was just sitting there, casually ticking off her plan. She was always in the library. She was always reading. How did Malfoy know that she would come in here on her own accord and do the group project by herself?

"I suppose you're freaking out now that I've revealed your plan," Draco smiled slowly, "It's not that big of a deal."

Hermione was sure her mouth was gaped open like a fish but since Malfoy had his eyes closed he wouldn't know of her surprise.

"You're…very strange," Hermione said at last, "How could you know?"

Draco let out a true amused laugh; "Do you think I don't know you that well? I know you about as well as Potty and Weasel."

"But…how?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Because I watch," Draco shrugged, "It's not hard to see. Your emotions practically give you away. And your emotions are always right there, in your eyes."

Draco Malfoy was telling her about her eyes. She shook her head. Hermione had to remind herself that just because Draco had split personalities didn't mean it was a good trait.

"If you hadn't noticed," Draco continued, "I wouldn't be able to insult you so well if I didn't know you. All of my remarks hit home, I know. You may be too stubborn to admit it but I know that what I say hurts and it hurts a lot."

Hermione had a bad feeling now. What could this possibly be leading up—?

"And I'm sorry they hurt you," Draco said.

Hermione blinked again. Draco Malfoy had just apologized to her. This…was making no sense at all. And yet…Hermione felt light-headed. She felt like someone had just given her what she'd always wanted and she was so happy she didn't care what was happening around her.

"You…apologized," Hermione said carefully, "Why?"

"Because I'm sorry," Draco said opening both his eyes, "But you have to understand something Hermione…"

He… My name…

"Y-Yes?" she replied, feeling her face turn pink.

"You… You can't tell anyone I apologized. And this is serious. There is a reason I have to insult you three, but believe me when I say I'm sorry and I don't mean to hurt you. But if I were to be found out, that I was apologizing to you, and not insulting you three anymore…there would be trouble. Unless we're completely alone Hermione I will be like I've always been."

Hermione swallowed hard. Was someone…blackmailing Malfoy? Was that why he had always been mean to us?

"W-What do you mean?" Hermione asked, "Tell me what you mean!"

"I-I can't," Draco said, very alert and glancing around the room, "This has to stay between you and I. Do you understand? My father will kill all of us if you don't understand."

"Your father?"

"…I shouldn't have said that," Draco said, "Just… Promise me, Hermione."

Hermione felt like she was going to melt in her chair. She had to get out of this room. She had to get away from Draco. He was being so…straight-forward that it scared her. It scared her even more that she was feeling this way about him. Him! Of all people…

"O-Of course. I promise," she managed to breath out.

"Good," Draco nodded, easing back into his relaxed state, "Now then… Come back at 2 when we'll all do the project."

"…Ok," Hermione leapt out of her chair and grabbed her bag from the table she had been sitting at. She slung her things into her bag and almost flew out the door. She slammed the library door shut behind her and slumped against it. Her chest was heaving; she was out of breath for all different sorts of reasons. What was wrong with her?


	6. I Promised

Watashi ha urutora rirakkusu! Suteki no muteki na rirakkusu! (Don't know what the Japanese lyrics mean? Don't even recognize the song? Shame on you!) This is Ultra Relax from Kodomo No Omocha! And the lyrics say "I'm ultra relaxed! I'm wonderful and invincible when I'm relaxed!" Right now I am relaxed. I thought it as the best lyrics to shove into my meaningless jabber before every chapter. Personally J Lo's lyrics don't really take to me personally. (But then again anyone who doesn't say 'muteki' on a regular basis isn't considered normal for me!)

…Maybe that just shows you how weird I am. Do I ramble too much about myself and less about the story? That'd be bad… REVIEW TO TELL ME!!! 

Oh by the way…I'll tell you a secret…hee hee! I don't own any rights to Harry Potter! Isn't that surprising? I know I'm sure you could have sworn I have Draco tied up behind me in a steel chair covered in duck tape. But you're wrong! Draco doesn't have duck tape all over his body! Just over his mouth! I used rope to tie down the rest of him! (Hee hee just kidding!!)

Whoa random thought… I have some songs that totally fit these charas personalities toward each other. (at least according to my story)

For Harry's thoughts on Hermione: Catch You Catch me, 1st opening theme of Card Captor Sakura

For Ron's thoughts on Harry: Tomodachi (Friends), from Escaflowne, by Maaya Sakamoto

For Hermione's thoughts on Draco: Yakusoku wa Iranai (I don't need promises) Escaflowne opening theme, by Maaya Sakamoto

For Draco's thoughts on himself and Hermione: Kaze ga Fuku Hi (Windy Day), from Escaflowne, by Maaya Sakamoto

Onto Chapter…6! (Wow I'm that far!)

GirlEnigma = JK Rowling? NO! Hee hee! I'm mysterious don't cha know! But I can tell you for sure that I don't own Harry Potter!

****

Hermione took his little speech better than Draco expected. He expected her to either scold him for lying or have a heart attack. And because Hermione didn't react like he had planned he felt even better that he had made the right decision to tell her the truth.

Draco slid out of his chair, stood up and started pacing. He wondered why Hermione had acted so strange when they talked. She looked like she was having a hard time catching her breath and she was actually being civil to him even though he'd always been such a jerk to her. Draco shook his head. It was stupid to think about little details. He'd done the right thing. He knew it. 

Hermione rushed to her Gryffindor room as fast as her feet could take her. What was happening inside of her? She couldn't tell. Her own feelings were hid from herself.

"Hermione?" Harry gasped as she almost ran into him, "Are…Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said rushing past him.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "Tell me what's wrong!"

Hermione stopped, feeling a little bad that she wanted to blow off Harry just this once. But instead she turned around to face him, "I… I'm just feeling a little strange today. I'm going to lay down for awhile."

"But…" Harry said desperately, "Why can't you just come out and tell me what happened?"

"…Because it's not safe for me to tell you. And I promised…" Hermione said softly, "I promised him I wouldn't tell."

"Him?" Harry asked, getting a little jealous, feeling his cheeks flare pink, "Who? You can tell me!"

"No…" Hermione said, "No! I promised him!"

"Who?!" Harry shouted.

"Malfoy!" she shouted before she could stop herself. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry laughed, "That's a joke right?"

"No…" Hermione said weakly, "Harry, please, I need to lie down. I'm tired."

"What are you saying, Hermione?" Harry asked bewildered, "What do you care about Malfoy?"

"You didn't see him…" Hermione sighed, looking away, "I promised him and, I don't care who it is, I'm not going to break my promises."

"Fine," Harry said sulking, "Go lay down. You're giving me a headache too."

Harry left in a bad mood while Hermione stood, feeling worse than when she got here. She sighed and went to her room. She fell onto the mattress and closed her eyes.

But whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was Draco Malfoy.

Why? Why! Hermione had to know. 

She opened her eyes and sighed again. She knew that this had to do with what she'd been dreading. Hermione wanted to know more about Draco Malfoy. She wanted to know what was going on. She desperately wanted to know what made her heart jump like that. It couldn't be Malfoy. It must be something he said or how he said. 

'Well, if I tell you what I'm doing here would you go back to your chair?' 

'And your emotions are always right there, in your eyes.' 

'Because I'm sorry.' 

'Just… Promise me, Hermione.'

'Hermione.'

His words echoed through her mind. She could almost see him, sitting in that chair with his eyes closed. He was right above her. She could picture every hair on his head. Foolishly she reached out to touch him but he vanished right at her fingertips.

Why was she doing this? She shook her head and closed her eyes and forced herself to picture darkness. She was sure that as soon as this mystery of Malfoy unraveled itself she'd revolt his face just as much as she always had. 

Right?

Harry paced up and down the common room. He didn't understand what was going on.

Ron came in and looked puzzled as he watched Harry pace, "What's going on? Harry?"

"…Malfoy…" Harry barely mumbled, "I don't know what happened but Hermione is defending him!"

"Defending?" Ron repeated incredulously, "Don't be silly, Harry! Hermione hates him just like every one else."

"No, no," Harry shook his head; "Something's different. I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"The look in her eyes."

"And?"

"And she was looking at me and talking to me but all she could see was Malfoy! I know it! I saw it!"

"Harry…" Ron sighed, "How can you say that? You're getting all worked up for something you thought you saw in Hermione's eyes? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"I'm telling you Ron," Harry said, clenching his fist, "Malfoy did something."

"Don't go flying off the hook," Ron said, "Hermione knows what she's doing, if she's doing anything at all. So just let this be."

"Let it be," Harry snorted, "What good can come of that? It's Malfoy we're talking about!"

"What time is it?" Ron asked, "Blimey is that the time?!"

"Yes it's two," Harry said, "Why?"

Ron ran up to where Hermione's room was and yelled, "Her-mio-ne! It's two! Get down here!"

Hermione's eyes flew open. She had fallen asleep! She heard Ron's voice calling for her. She quickly picked herself up and ran over to a mirror. Her frizzy brown hair was even messier now and her clothes looked a little crinkled. 

She quickly smoothed down her clothes. Hermione tore through her room to find the brush and started to force the brush through her hair. After a few excruciating moments her hair was smoother and knot-less. 

She picked up her pack and was about to go out the door when she thought of the lip-gloss she had gotten for Christmas from her cousin. Hermione slowly put her books down and began to search for it. She found it buried under a heap of notes.

Hermione stood, hesitantly, in front of the mirror. Should she put some on?

"Her-mio-ne!" Ron called again, "Hurry up! You'll be late for your meet!"

She smoothed a little bit of the darker shaded gloss over her lips and dashed out the door. 

"Coming, coming!" Hermione said running down to the common room, "Thank you, Ron!"

Ron smiled and nodded toward the door. Hermione smiled back at him and bolted out the door and tore down the hallway.

The library door was propped open and Mary was waiting, nervously, next to it. Mary seemed to brighten a lot when she saw Hermione running toward her.

"Hermione!" Mary squealed, "I was afraid you'd blow us off…"

"I wouldn't do that to you," Hermione smiled, "I was just taking a nap…and, well, I seemed to loose track of time, didn't I?"

"Quite alright!" Mary smiled, tugging her hand possessively, "Let's go sit down."

"Ok."

Draco sat in the same spot, eyes closed. Hermione wondered if he had ever bothered moving. He must have really wanted to get away from Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe she would start to believe what he said. 

"Draco is sleeping," Mary said, "He really is. I heard him snore a bit."

Hermione put her books down on an empty table and leaned in close to Draco. He seemed to be breathing deep, which was a good sign someone sleeping. Hermione smiled to herself and patted his shoulder gently.

"D-- …Malfoy?" Hermione said softly, "Wake up."

Draco barely stirred. He turned his head almost a millimeter and tightened his eyelids closed.

"Mary, why don't you go find us a book to start out with?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure!" Mary said and she left the two alone.

Hermione sat down in the chair next to Malfoy and turned to face him. She gazed into his face. He looked more gentle when he was sleeping. His features were smoothed out and at ease. All the muscles in his body seemed to be relaxed.

Hermione blushed. She still didn't know what she was doing. But she reached out anyway and touched Draco's face. She smoothed her fingertips over his cool cheek.

"Draco," she said again, "It's time to start. Wake up."


	7. Dreaming

****

GirlEnigma's fun fact of the day:

I liked the name 'Hermione' even before I started reading Harry Potter! Now you may be thinking 'well Hermione is a pretty uncommon name… Where would you hear it before Harry Potter?' My answer? Hermione was the name of Helen's daughter she had to leave in Greece when she went with Paris to Troy. Of course all of this would lead to the Trojan War but yeah. Hermione is a Greek name I suppose. I'm not sure if it's mentioned in the Iliad but I also read about Hermione in a book called Dead Goddesses. (I think that's the title…)

Of course if you don't know Helen of Troy the most beautiful woman back in the day that Aphrodite picked out especially for Paris to claim then you don't know what I'm talking about. 

Subject change!

Awww my first Draco/Herm cute moment in the fic! Whooo! Was it ok? (REVIEW!) 

I'm kinda sick right now (ok I am sick) so you'll have to excuse me if I have any errors in this chapter. I just finished my Communicating homework (I had to draw a poster on encoding and decoding. Fun, fun!) And since my dad has not returned with the DVD I have been begging this whole weekend to acquire (AKA Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings 4 disc DVD set w/ deleted scenes!) I figured I'd go ahead and work on my next lil chapter. (By the way I think that if you haven't gotten the Lotr soundtrack yet you should! It's really good.)

I claim the right to disclaim that I don't own anything Harry Potter and I am, in fact, not JK Rowling. (Duh!)

Draco heard a voice calling him, but he was lost. He was lost in a forest of bad memories. Draco was quite use to the layout of this forest. He would come here every time he would dream. But the forest also knew this, so no matter what he did he would always be lost.

Draco sat down, wordlessly, against an old oak tree. He stared up into the sky, watching the leaves change colors and drop to the ground. The wind whistled through the branches and he shivered. It was a cold forest.

He tried in vain to bundle closer to the tree. He tried to warm himself up, but the cold was always there.

"Draco…" a sweet voice called, "Are you hiding from me now?"

Draco blinked. There was a different voice calling him this time. It was still a female voice, but this voice seemed more carefree, more energetic. He lifted his head higher to try and locate the voice.

"Is someone there?" he called into the growing darkness.

"I am always here," the same voice called back.

"Where?" Draco asked, "Let me see you."

"How is it that you can not see what is in front of you?"

"Don't speak in riddles. Be plain! Show yourself!"

"Riddles? I am not speaking in riddles. Your father has poisoned your mind. Every word that is uttered you do not heed. You believe that behind every letter, every syllable is a hidden meaning."

"I don't understand."

"You would not understand, but you will, soon. I will come to you whenever I have the time to spare."

"Time to spare? …Aren't you just a piece of my dreams?"

"Do you think that I come just to you?" the voice laughed merrily, "You may be special, young master, but you are not that special!"

"Please…at least tell me your name!" Draco called, standing up now. He noticed that the forest didn't seem as lonely or as cold now.

"Very well," the voice said clearly, "I am Anaxandria of the Sumnio realm."

"And what is this place?" he asked, looking around still for the source of the voice.

"This is a forest that you created in your mind. Perhaps it is a forest that you have seen somewhere before and perhaps it is not. You come here when you dream every night. I watch over you whenever I have eyes to spare."

Draco sank down again. He didn't like this forest. It frightened him.

"Do not be troubled," the voice said softly. The lady's whisper was carried on every breeze in the forest and seemed to come from every point at the same time, "I know you will find your way."

"Don't leave me alone!" Draco cried out as the last breath of warmth left the forest.

"Wake up!" the other voice called, "Really, Draco, this was your idea for me to come back in the first place. How can you just sleep on like this? Get up already!"

He knew that voice.

"Hermione?" he called, standing up again. Was she lost in this horrible place too? He had to find her! "Hermione!"

Suddenly he was running, glancing around every tree, looking for any signs of the small Gryffindor. He watched for any indication of her cinnamon hair or her chocolate eyes.

"Where are you?!" Draco called out, "Hermione!" Draco yelled, jumping out of his chair in the library.

"Don't scare me like that," Hermione breathed, clutching her robe over her heart, "What do you want? No need to yell."

"I…" he started, sitting back down, "Nevermind."

"Oh?" Hermione said, "Were you…dreaming about me?"

"I don't quite know…" Draco said rubbing his forehead.

"Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe it has some sort of magical purpose. Dreams are important," she suggested.

"Well…" Draco said slowly, "Alright."

"Right. Start from the beginning."

"I was in…a forest. It was a deep, cold forest and I could never get out. Every where I turned looked like the same trees. So, finally, I gave up and sat down at the base of a tree. But then a voice called out to me. Some woman was talking to me in my dreams. I asked her name; I asked her what this forest was; and I asked her not to leave me alone in it."

"What was her reply?"

"She said her name was Anaxandria of the Sumnio realm. She said that the forest was something that my mind made up or maybe something remembered from a long time ago. But as I asked her not to leave she told me that she had other places to be. I felt her leaving because the forest seemed that much colder. Then I remember hearing another voice. It was your voice. So I started to search for you, but…I could never find you. As I called out your name I woke up."

"Sumnio realm…" Hermione said distantly, "Sumnio… Dream realm?"

"That would make the most sense," Draco said wryly.

"You should tell the headmaster."

"Why? It's just a silly dream right? I was just a little shaken. I'm perfectly fine now."

"Listen," Hermione said, "Dreams are important. You never know what they might mean. This wasn't nessicarily a nightmare, but it's still disturbing."

Draco shrugged. He knew that Hermione would probably dig up information about the dream realm even if he declined. 

"There's no harm in getting a little information," Hermione reminded him, "Would it really hurt to be prepared?"

"Do what you like," Draco replied in a cold tone, "I'm not interested. We're here to research our group project not dreams."

Hermione sighed in an annoyed manner. He felt a little bad. She was only trying to help him.

"Here we are!" Mary said, flopping a huge book on the table, "Is this big enough Hermione?"

"It's fine," Hermione said curtly, opening the book up, "I'll take the notes."

A few hours passed and we had taken at least 20 pages worth of notes. 

"Excuse me," Mary said suddenly, "It's getting late. I have to go Hermione. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes, yes," Hermione mumbled, not really paying attention to her. 

Mary nodded and smiled thankfully. She then grabbed her things and walked out of the library. Hermione still didn't seem to notice.

"Did you notice?" Draco said, yawning, "Mary has departed."

Hermione's concentration still didn't break. So Draco put his hand over hers and the quill stopped. Hermione's hand trembled a bit but she managed to meet his gaze.

"I said," he repeated, "Did you notice that Mary left?"

"She…left?" she said, looking around for the taller girl, "When?"

"A little while ago," Draco smiled, "I think we've taken enough notes. You can stop now."

"Oh… Oh…right," she said, her voice shaking.

Draco's eyebrows narrowed, "What's wrong?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed with color and she took her hand away. She immediately started packing up her things, "Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine," Draco said casually, "But you'd better not do the report all by yourself."

She turned and looked at him, wide eyed, "Y-You predicted me again…"

"You've really got to start sticking up for yourself once and awhile," Draco said, "You can't just go cry to a wall. The wall can't help you. And crying to Potty and Weasel won't help you either. Sure they might solve your problem for you but will that really help you in the long run? What if they aren't there one day? How will you solve your problems then?"

"What are you talking about? Stick up for myself? When did I not stick up for myself?"

"When the other 3 group members basically told you to do it and just get a 100 mark for them. And when you were going to do all the research by yourself. And just now when you were going to do the report by yourself. It's a group project. That means that more than one person should be helping you. You have to stand up and say that you won't do it by yourself. You have to stand up and say that it's their responsibility too."

"Draco…" Hermione sighed.

"Saying my first name to address me now?" Draco grinned wickedly.

"Oh," Hermione said, slapping his shoulder, "Trying to give me advice now?"

"I'm only telling you what's happening. It's not my problem when people take advantage of you," Draco shrugged.

"I'll think about it," Hermione said, "What about you? Are you going to take my advice of looking up some information on the dream realm?"

"Nah," Draco drawled, shaking his head, "I'm good."

"That figures," Hermione sighed standing up, "Give advice but don't take any. Slytherins are so hard to live with."

"From my point of view so are Gryffindors who can't see the obvious," Draco snickered, "You're so smart but sometimes you just can't see something and I start to think how you can be that smart but so thick at the same time."

"You? Think? Amazing," Hermione retorted, "A snake's brain is only about as big as my pinky."

"Well, I'm not a snake, am I?" Draco said, "But I suppose it doesn't matter. You have your knights in shining armor to protect you from the dangerous serpent. I'm just a small piece of the puzzle. But when you're being stepped on all the time don't think I won't come to say I told you so."

"Knights in shining armor? Really, Draco, how do you think of such ludicrous things?" Hermione laughed dryly, "And how will you tell me that you told me so if I have my knights protecting me?"

"Your knights are the obvious Potty and Weasel," Draco said, "And I can easily slid past them without being noticed. They'll be too busy staring at you and daydreaming about you and well we both know you'll never notice them."

"Harry and Ron? Daydreaming about me?" Hermione laughed, "You can't call me thick when you're talking so absurdly!"

"Ah, ah," Draco said waving a single finger, "Don't be so sure. They are most definitely head over heels for you. But you can't see the obvious. They're with you everyday. They're your best friends. How can you not tell?"

"How can you tell?!" Hermione yelled, her cheeks turning a slight pink, "You don't know anything! How can you make such observations when your life seems like a living hell? You're the one being trampled! I'm not the one who can't stand up to his father!"

Draco's cold heart stung a little then. He waited a moment before replying. His tone was soft.

"I'm trampled on for good reasons and at least I know that I am being trampled on," he said, "Anyway Potty and Weasel practically fling themselves at you these days. Not to mention when I made that crack to Potty about doing enough kissing. Do you remember?"

Hermione seemed to recall what Draco was talking about and nodded.

"Harry couldn't even look you in the face and Ron looked completely jealous," Draco sighed, "I'm sure if you just looked for it you would see their little crush floating around in their eyes or in their undying devotion to your every need."

Hermione was silent. She was looking at the ground.

"Now are you done trying to out insult me? I'm very perceptive. I'm only telling you the truth. Make of it what you will."

Hermione turned slightly. Her voice was shaking.

"I'm… I shouldn't have…" she tried to say.

"Forget it," Draco replied looking away from her, "I don't want to hear it."

"Why?" Hermione wailed, "Why do you have to be such an jerk?"

That wasn't the reply Draco expected to hear, "What?"

"You can't even let me apologize?" she asked.

"I only want to hear you apologize to me once," Draco replied, "You'll probably say a million things to me after this and I'll know you don't mean them. So just apologize to me once but only when you've done something that I really thought you meant."

"You're still very arrogant," Hermione sighed, but there was a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Draco asked, grinning a little too.

"Not that bad," Hermione laughed.

"Well," Draco said standing up, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes… Yes, I suppose you will," Hermione smiled, "Goodnight, Draco."

He took her hand and quickly kissed it, "Goodnight, Hermione," he smiled slyly, "I'm a gentleman right?"

Hermione was blushing and she stumbled on her own words, "…D-Don't kid yourself…"

Draco laughed and walked out of the library. He got out his wand and twirled it in his hand. This day and went better than he had thought it would. He didn't understand Hermione as good as he played to her but she genuinely inspired and interested him. But she did seem a bit awkward at times. She seemed a bit awkward around him mostly. But that wasn't too unnatural. She must not trust him that much yet. She was however trying her best and had made an effort. 


	8. Library Love

****

Yapapa, Yapapa! It's Shampoo! It would be an understatement for me to tell you that I like this song. I love this song! Wild Like You by Shampoo. [or the seiryuu for Shampoo I should say] It's so cute. I will find out what the lyrics to this song are if it kills me! 

Tsk! Anyway! How do you like the story? Is it brilliant enough for you? Can't say as I know exactly where the plot is going but if you guys have any good ideas that I should put in here then please be my guest and review! 

OW! I burned my tongue today and I stepped on a wedge of glass. So I have a limp and a lisp! Interesting huh? Well I thought you'd all like to know. But I'm ok! I had a Band-Aid on my foot and I'm working on drinking on the most ice cold water I've ever tasted. ^_^

Welp read my next chapter. I'm working hard! You review tons ok? Onegai? (Please?) ARIGATOU! (THANKS!) 

~ Lawsuits aren't nice! I'm just a lowly fan! SHARE THE LOVE! NOT HATE! And let me keep what good money I have...

Hermione made an effort to concentrate the next day. But as soon as she thought she was ok she'd go right back to feeling his lips on her hand. 

"Stupid!" she mumbled to herself as she added an extraction of elderberry to Neville's potion. He had forgot to add it.

Neville, apparently, heard her and he winced and frowned.

"Oh Neville!" Hermione gasped, "I wasn't talking about you... I was just thinking about how stupid I was."

"You?" Neville laughed, "You're the farthest thing from stupid!"

"I'm completely stupid in love," she said quickly. Then after Neville's eyes enlarged Hermione wished she had kept her mouth shut, "Please Neville forget I said anything."

"B-But..." Neville said looking at the ground, "Is... Is it Harry?"

"Harry?" Hermione sputtered, "Why would you think...? Neville, Is Harry really in love with me?"

"W-Well... That's..."

"Neville!"

"Alright, alright!" Neville sighed, "Yes. He and Ron are crazy for you. I thought you knew..."

"Apparently everyone knew except for me," Hermione sighed.

Even Draco had warned her. 'They are most definitely head over heels for you. But you can't see the obvious. They're with you everyday. They're your best friends. How can you not tell?'

"How could I not tell?" Hermione gasped softly, "How could I? Aren't they my best friends?"

"Its no use trying to beat yourself up about it Hermione," Neville smiled, "They love you enough to want what's best for you. I'm sure that they won't try to stand in your way since you're in love with someone else. By the way...who's the lucky guy?"

"Hmm?" Hermione said loudly, almost choking, "No one."

"Oh please you can tell me!" Neville begged, "I want to know Hermione..."

"If I told you...it would just make things worse," Hermione smiled weakly, "Sorry."

"It could only make it worse if it's some jerk like Malfoy. But that's impossible!" Neville laughed as Hermione blushed hot red. Neville noticed and his eyes got big and his voice got lower, "Right?"

"R-Right!" Hermione laughed nervously.

The bell rang, and not a moment too soon, and Hermione dashed out of the room, barreling into Harry.

"In a rush?" Harry laughed.

Hermione blushed again. She felt bad for ignoring Harry's feelings but she did feel a little flattered too, "I'm so sorry Harry."

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know... How could I know you felt that way? And Ron too? You never said anything..." Hermione cried, clinging to his shirt, "Please! Say you forgive me..."

"Hermione..." Harry said holding her, "D-Don't be silly. There's nothing to forgive..."

"There is so much to forgive," Hermione argued, standing up, "Its all my fault. It was all me. I-I only feel this way. It's not him, I swear! So, please, don't fight."

"What are you talking about?" Harry laughed, wiping away one of her tears, "You've always been a silly sort of mad when you were upset. Calm down."

"Harry... Oh, Harry..." Hermione cried, "You would have been perfect."

Then Hermione broke free of Harry and ran until she couldn't see where she was going anymore. When she stopped running she found herself standing in front of the library door. No one was in the library right now. She opened the door and collapsed in a chair. She laid her head down on the wooden table and cried herself to sleep. She didn't know what else to do.

Draco paced. He was tense. Something was happening. He could feel it in his bones. 

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting idly on the couch. They both had eaten so much they looked as if they were taking a nap now. Draco saw it as his only chance.

He tip toed out of the common room and sped down the hallway, making as little noise as possible. Just as he was about to round the corner of the hallway he heard Potty and Weasel. He hesitated. They would argue with him. He stopped and listened in on their conversation.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked nervously, "She skipped second period class."

"Yes, I know," Harry replied, sounding just as edgy, "I saw her before second hour."

"Well? Did something happen?" Ron asked.

"Sort of," Harry said.

There was a long silence. Draco's fists curled. 'What happened Pothead?!' Draco wanted to scream. But he held his tongue and waited until Harry began again.

"Well... She apparently found out that we like her."

"Really. How was her response?"

"She...didn't take it too well. She kept talking nonsense really," Harry said, "She kept apologizing to me, telling me that it was her fault."

"Her fault?"

"I don't know either. She said something about how only she feels this way and he doesn't so not to fight."

"Sounds like gibberish," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. So I told her to calm down and then she said that I would have been perfect. I'm not sure what that was supposed to mean either. She was crying the whole time."

"Maybe it just shook her up?"

"It's safe to say that," Harry said, "She looked like she was having a total breakdown. I hope she's alright."

"Me too," Ron sighed.

"Neville is the one who said he told her. He said it slipped because she said she was 'stupid in love'," Harry said, "And then he said she got all nervous and that he really doesn't understand girls."

"Who does?" Ron laughed, "Well... There's nothing more we can worry about tonight. Let's just let her work this out on her own. She'll find her way."

"I suppose there's nothing else we can do," Harry agreed, "Let's go."

Draco waited several more minutes until he let himself breathe again. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he knew that Hermione was upset. That was all he needed.

He knew where she'd be.

He raced to the library. The librarian regarded him hatefully and, turned away from the sleeping Hermione, left the room.

Draco walked up to her fragile form and sat down across from her. Her face was tear stained and her hair was a mess. She was resting her head in her arms and breathing lightly. Draco reached over and patted her head. She looked like she'd recover. She was, after all, smiling in her sleep.

"Shall we go?" Draco asked her.

"Ok!" Hermione smiled warmly, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me where we're going?"

"Yeah," Draco said casually, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Fine, fine," Hermione sighed, hooking her arm in Draco's, "Let's go then. I'll be there soon enough."

"Right! That's the spirit."

They walked together, arm in arm, until they were a good deal away from Hogwarts. Hermione saw Hogsmeade in the distance. She assumed they were going somewhere in Hogsmeade for their first date.

First date. Hermione's lips curled into a grin just thinking about it. She knew if she tried to say 'first date' she'd probably break into hysterics which would scare Draco into taking a rain check. And Hermione definitely didn't want a rain check. She wanted to spend the whole week alone with Draco. 

"Why the blinding smile?" Draco asked slyly, "Are you thinking about something risqué?"

Hermione blushed and nudged him in the ribs, "Remember you're talking to a lady! Ladies don't think like that you know."

"I don't know," Draco said shaking his head, "Your grin was a little abnormally large to not be thinking that way."

She sighed happily. She loved it when he teased her like that, in a playful way. 

"I was thinking about how this is our first d--" Hermione started to giggle. She couldn't finish, "Oh never mind."

"Thinking of how this is our first date?" Draco said breaking out into a big grin too, "Yeah I guess that's something to smile about. Although if you really want to be risqué on our first date I don't know..."

"Draco!" Hermione blushed again, "Don't make embarrass me so much."

He smiled thoughtfully, "But...I'm good at it."

Hermione shook her head, still smiling. There was no way to ruin this day. The sun was shining even brighter on them today. And Hermione was glad for it.

Draco led them to a small flower patch on top of a small hill overlooking Hogsmeade, right outside of the city. He had already set everything out before they came. They sat on a small tablecloth and Draco pulled out some delicious food.

Hermione didn't feel at all like eating though. 

"Well!" Draco said as he finished setting out the food, "Now that I've set out all this...I really don't think I feel like eating. Do you?"

Hermione mentally thanked Draco, "No. I'm not hungry."

"Hmm... Well I'm foiled," he laughed, "But I'm sure we can find...something...to do," he winked.

Hermione blushed again, "Oh? Did you bring a chessboard perhaps?"

"Nah," Draco smiled wickedly, "I think we've got everything we need."

Draco leaned over, slowly, and touched Hermione's cheek with his hand. His gray eyes transfixed Hermione. He got so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. She knew that she must have been smiling like an idiot. But as his lips touched hers she didn't feel at all embarrassed.

Hermione sighed happily. 

Draco was starting to wonder what was going on. Hermione had whispered parts of conversation during her sleep. Things like 'Let's go then. I'll be there soon enough,' and 'Oh? Did you bring a chessboard perhaps?' 

But Hermione was starting to wake up now. Her eyes fluttered open. She still wore a large grin.

"Her...Hermione?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm..." Hermione sighed again, "Draco."

She reached out and held his hand. She entwined her fingers with his.

"H-Hermione?" Draco asked again. He felt a little odd, "A-Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Hermione smiled, "That was fun. Let's...do that again sometime ok? I miss it already..."

"...Miss what?" Draco asked.

Draco flicked Hermione in the head and she blinked harder. She seemed to really wake up now. 

"Hey! Granger! Don't weird me out like that," Draco sighed slipping back into his chair, "Personally I didn't think you would touch me let alone hold my hand. Speaking of which...are you going to let me go now?"

Hermione glowed red as she quickly let go of his hand, "W-Was I...talking in my sleep?"

"Yup," Draco sighed, "And if I had one clue as to what you were blabbing on about I would probably make fun of you."

"S-Sorry," Hermione said, "I guess I was just so dazed I fell asleep. But...when I came in...there was no one here. When did you get here?"

"After you were already asleep. I came in because Potty and Weasel seemed so concerned. I'd figure I'd come talk some sense into you."

"Yes well I'd rather not talk to you about this matter," Hermione said looking away.

"I already heard about you finding about their little crush. It's like I told you. But it's more important how you feel. What will you do?"

"I don't... I don't want to hurt their feelings. I feel bad enough that I didn't see it."

"So? Will you fake a relationship with them so that you won't feel guilty? It'll just make you feel worse."

"Well I'm in love with someone else!" Hermione practically screamed. As soon as she said it she turned red and looked away again.

"Oh?" Draco said through gritted teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists under the table, "Who?"

"None of your business..." she mumbled.

"Come on. I came out here to help you so at least tell me what's going on."

"I-I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing..." Hermione sighed, "He doesn't love me back. It's certain."

"Nothing is certain unless he's told you so. Has he?" Draco asked. Because if he's broke your heart I'll kill him...

"No..." Hermione said softly, "No he hasn't said that he doesn't love me. But he hasn't said he does love me either. In fact he acts like it's always my fault that we hang out and that it's a chore just being next to me."

"Sounds like a bastard," Draco remarked.

Hermione smiled, "He is."

"So why do you love him?" Draco said hotly, "You could do better."

Hermione's smile widened, "I don't think there's anyone better than him. At first...I really hated him. But when I found out how he really feels, how he really works, I don't hate him at all. In fact I was so touched by his care that...I just sort of fell. Every word he said had my hard for breath."

Draco looked away from her. He couldn't bear to see her so happy over some guy, "But is he worth all that stuff you put up with?"

"I know him better than I have all my life," Hermione said, "I know that he's trying his hardest to let me know that he cares. And I know that right now it's a hard thing to do. But I want him to know that when he's finally ready I'll be here."

"How noble of you," Draco answered wryly, "Who is it?"

"Oh Draco," Hermione smiled, "Why can't you ever get a clue?"

Draco blinked and for a moment he was confused. Then he replied, "I called myself a bastard?"

She laughed, "Yes."

Draco blinked again and then he smiled, "Well at least I'm not in denial."

Then he stood up, walked over to her chair, pulled her up, and kissed her until he couldn't breathe.

"So do you still miss it already?" he winked.


	9. Please Don't Leave Me

****

*cries* My Draco! He's finally been real life kissed! Hermione stand in line! I WAS HERE FIRST!

*grabs Draco* Kiss me!

Draco: She's crazy! Security! Get her off of me!

*Crabbe and Goyle drag GirlEnigma away kicking and screaming* You say this now! But we both know who was in your bed last night!

Hermione: Draco! How could you!? 

Draco: H-How did you know that I sleep with my wand still!?!

Both women: *falls*

Well just because the story got a mush moment doesn't mean it's over! I'm still kicking! (Sort of...) Eat my arthritis fastest typing fingers in the west! BWAHAHAH! ACTUALLY I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COUNTRY! BWAH! *sticks tongue out* (Now why'd I do that...?)

But seriously I'm just sitting around listening to 'Do You Call My Name' by Raw waiting for reviews. When did the review well run so dry?! It's not everyday you see an insane Draco-loving-anime-otaku running around the net! (Ok...well I'm actually more than a normal person should be. And if you lived around my town you'd see me everywhere! I just sort of pop out behind shrubbery to scare people... BWAH! But I can do that without using the element of surprise! Hee hee!)

*dances* Don't sue! I don't own Harry Potter! I only own the shirt on my back and the split personality in my head! (Which I'd be willing to trade for Draco... Any takers?) Well I had to try...

BWAH! Ja ne!!!

And a warm shout to MysticalStormz! Thank you for such nice reviews! I really appreciate it! (And I will try to add some of the things into my story that you had questions about. Like the bad feeling, etc.)

Hermione brightly walked down the hallway. She kissed Draco last night. Hermione didn't want to admit that she really liked Draco at first, but now she knew that she was in love with him.

That posed a problem though. She had recently found out that Harry and Ron were in love with her. She didn't want to hurt her friends like that though. Hermione's smile faded a slight bit. How was she going to tell Harry and Ron that she didn't want a romantic relationship with them?

She sighed. Hermione knew that they wouldn't take the news anywhere near well. Wouldn't they want her to be happy even if it wasn't with them?

"Hermione!" Lavender waved cheerfully, "How are you? I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Oh hello Lavender," Hermione smiled half-heartedly, "I've been better. What about you?"

"I'm just peachy," Lavender giggled, "I had a brilliant evening with Wes. Double cool with knobs."

"Wes?" Hermione asked.

"He's my new boyfriend," Lavender said cheerfully, "He's a 6th year Ravenclaw. He has wonderful hands if you know what I mean," she winked.

"Oh," Hermione blushed, "Well I wouldn't know anything about that..."

"Don't be shy," Lavender said, "You must have had a boyfriend."

"Um..." Hermione blushed from embarrassment, "Not really. But... Oh never mind."

"No, no not never mind! Maybe I could help you out with your love problems."

"Well I do have a slight problem..."

"Go on then!"

"These two boys...they've been my friends for a long time...but they have a crush on me."

"Marvy! I knew you had to get some action sooner or later."

"Ah... W-well I don't like either of them like that. I'm in love with another guy. He's a...Slytherin and not a very nice known one either."

"That's always trouble. And you need some guidance on what to do?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Hmm... Did you talk to this Slytherin bloke? He might provide some enlightenment on the situation."

"I haven't seen him since last night..."

"Well do you think he'll stay with you? I mean do you think he'll want to go out with you?"

Hermione thought back and remembered that Draco wasn't allowed to publicly even talk civilly to her. Hermione frowned, "I...don't think so."

"Then the choice is obvious! Forget about the Slytherin and go out with one of your friends because at least then you'll have a nice relationship and maybe make him jealous too."

Hermione took in her words. Hermione might be the smartest girl in the school but she didn't know anything about romance and certainly nothing about expressing her feelings. She didn't know if this was the right way to go about this.

"Well I've got to be off," Lavender sighed, "I hope you work out your 'problems'. Bye!"

"Bye...and thanks for trying," Hermione smiled.

"No problem," Lavender said as she walked away from Hermione.

Hermione looked around to see Draco walking toward her in the empty hallway. He met her eyes and gestured to the library. Hermione nodded and left to the library. She was glad that Draco wanted to talk.

"Hello," Hermione smiled as Draco entered.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "So...I've come to talk to you about something..."

"I have to talk to you about something too..." Hermione nodded.

"Ok. Well...I'll start. Is that ok?"

"Sure."

"Sit down," Draco said.

Hermione sat down and Draco started to pace nervously in front of her. His gray eyes were clouded with questions and she could tell that he was doing his best to sort out his feelings too.

"I... I don't think we should see each other again," Draco sighed, running a hand through his pale hair that wasn't gelled down today.

"...W-what? Why not?" Hermione asked. She didn't really want to take Lavender's advice. She wanted to be with Draco!

"My father is serious about this respect crap he yells at me every waking moment," Draco said seriously, "He wouldn't think twice to kill you or anyone else to make a point. I don't want anyone to die just so I can be with you."

"Why?" Hermione sniffed. She didn't understand. Wouldn't Draco want to find a way to be with her?

"I just told you Hermione," Draco said blankly, "It can't work. You have to stay far away from me. If you interact with me your life will be in danger. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Draco..." Hermione cried, "What's wrong with you? Usually you wouldn't listen to anyone. You'd only do what you want to do. That's why you kissed me, right? Because you wanted to."

Draco paused. He turned and looked at the floor. His form was rigid. Hermione didn't like it.

"D-Draco?" Hermione pleaded.

"Don't even glance at me anymore," Draco said softly, "My father suspects something already... If being even crueler to you is what I have to do...then don't think I won't. I'm going to protect you," Draco said heatedly, whipping around to stare at her, "Even if you don't like it."

Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes. Why had he given her one of the best moments in her life and then snatch it away? She understood that he was trying, in his own way, to watch over her, but this would get both of them no where fast. 

"Draco," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice steady, "I...understand what you're trying to do but...don't you see that it doesn't help either of us at all!"

"It keeps us alive!" Draco shouted, "He'll kill you!"

"Being without you will drive me crazy too," Hermione said sadly, "Can't I come see you sometimes?"

"No."

"In secret?"

"There are no safe places."

"You're making this impossible for me..." she sniffed.

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry," Draco answered, "If I would show you a shred of kindness you would hope for us again. I don't want to further your suffering. You'll just have to get over me."

"What if I don't want to?!" Hermione yelled, standing up, "This isn't your decision alone to make!"

"It is when I'm the problem!" Draco yelled back.

"You were never a problem! You were a solution!"

"You don't know what I am!"

"Then tell me!"

Draco turned and gave me a last glance. I could tell that this was the last time I'd be able to freely look into his eyes. I knew that he had given up on our relationship before it even had started.

I also knew that Draco had some very serious problems and that his father and planted them deep inside him. Draco felt that he couldn't stand up for what he believed it. He had to be a different person all the time. Draco had spent so much time being this other person that he has forgotten who he really is. He forgets that his father is only human and there are ways to outmatch him. His father isn't invincible. And the fact that Draco was acting like this made Hermione mad.

"Goodbye...Hermione," Draco said, touching her cheek with a single finger and then swiftly leaving the library. She watched him leave, almost in slow motion.

"Will that be the last time you ever say my name?" she asked the empty library.

Her bad feeling had crept up on her again...but this time Hermione knew why. 

****


	10. Investigation: Hermione Style

****

GirlEnigma: Oh how cruel life is Miss Granger! *secretly sniggering* Ah I know it's mean to laugh and Hermione youre def my favorite chara (as a girl) but I can't help it! Draco chose meeeee!

Draco: I did not... I chose to save Hermione's life! (You are one mad muggle...)

Lucius: NOOOOO!!! YOU CHOSE TO BE THE GOOD SLYTHERIN BOY I THOUGHT I RAISED!

GirlEnigma: Get over yourself... HE CHOSE ME!

Lucius: NO ME!

GirlEnigma: ME!

Lucius: MEEEEEEEEEE!

GirlEnigma: MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Draco: ^_^'' Sometimes I wonder really how old they really are...

Sorry the last chappie was so depressing! On a lighter note Happy St Patricks Day? I know you appreciate my St Patty's Day gift of updating ^^- But I have outlined the rest of this story and I now have an ending! So I know where I'm going now! Yay no aimless writing! 

I gave blood yesterday! WHOOOO GO ME I AM BRAVE! Heh I didn't pass out either. I was perfectly fine. Although I really didn't appreciate how ppl would come up to me every 2 minutes and be like "How are you doing?" Me: "Oh yeah I'm doing fine considering I'm wired up to a blood bag..." 

I don't own anything HP cept for this storyline (duh).

MysticalStormz: Ah don't worry too much. You'll like the ending I've got in store ^_~

Pinkrosepetal: Thank you! And I'll try to make this chapter less sad 

c-fleurbleue: Arigatou gozaimasu! I appreciate it! I'm just sorry I can't write a fic in French for you! I'm not that good in French yet... But maybe I can convince my Canadian buddy to write a nice French fic for you ~_^ (Ah J'aime Sakura et Shaolin aussi!) 

Madame Plot Bunnie: I agree! D/Herm is the best pairing! Thanks a lot!

Miyamoto-chan: Thank you for your encouragement! I know you don't like my Draco baby much but I'm glad you're willing to read this anyway. *huggles Miy* arigatou! 

Dreaming One: Ah yes doesn't everyone hate Lucius? But don't worry this isn't a Hermione/Harry or Ron story. This is a Herm/DRACO fic. So they will eventually get together.

dustypage: one word: Thanks!

littletiger: ^^ I'll email you whenever I update! Thanks!

Harry had a distinct feeling that he was being ignored. He had circled the Gryffindor common room many times. His group had finally completed their assignment and Ron was finishing up as he paced. His mind kept wandering to Hermione. She hadn't even started to write hers up yet and usually she would be done way before them.

"Harry?" Ginny called out from the couch, "Harry... You've been pacing for over a half an hour. Should I worry about you?"

"No, no," Harry replied, "I'm just worrying about Hermione. So if you want to worry then worry for her."

"She's a big girl you know," Ginny said, "I don't think she needs anyone's worry."

"She hasn't talked to me since she found out about..." Harry sighed leaving the rest of his sentence drift.

"Since she found out that you are madly in love with her?" Ginny smiled, "Really Harry I would have thought you were more secure about yourself. If you think Hermione hates you or something..."

"Then I'm very wrong," Harry sighed, "I know. It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Ginny asked, standing up and walking over to him, "I know I'm not Ron but you can still tell me what's going on. I promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone. You trust me don't you?"

"Sure, sure," Harry said, "Of course I do Ginny."

"Then?"

"...I...think Hermione is involved with Malfoy somehow. I don't know why or what happened but she's been particularly distant lately and she even got lazy with her bookwork. That isn't like her at all."

"Quite right," Ginny nodded, "Go on."

"And she still hasn't come back since last night. Where could she be?"

"She'll turn up," Ginny smiled reassuringly, "You'll see."

Hermione had buried herself in her group assignment to try and not think about Draco. But this paper was frustrating her almost as much as Draco had. She couldn't focus on the paper. She wanted to look up things about the Sumnio Realm. 

"I won't!" she yelled hotly into the empty library, "Anything that has a connection to that witless git I won't have a thing to do with!"

She fumed but inside she really did want to check it out. Hermione didn't want anything to happen to Draco Malfoy because deep down she really...

"Having fun?" Ron said, his voice echoing, "Usually you'd be done by now. What's up Hermione?"

"Oh..." Hermione said, giving a small fake smile, "Hello Ron."

"Going to answer my question?"

"I'd rather not tell the answer to you Ron."

"Why not?" Ron frowned, "We're best friends right? You can trust me can't you?"

"Ron... For all my life you've always been the hot-headed one. You've always been the jealous type," Hermione said quickly, "No offense."

"Go on," Ron nodded.

"But suddenly you've mellowed. It's as if you and Harry have traded personalities. Are you still the same Ron?"

"Sure I am," Ron smiled, "I just get better with things now. I know that you've been having difficulties these past months 'Mione. I know that someone has helped you, sort of, through it and it wasn't Harry or me. I want you to be happy. And if being with that someone makes you happy then I'd really like you to go for it. There will be other girls out there for Harry and I so don't worry about us. And even if it isn't about our current situation I'd still like you to tell me. I promise that I won't go off the wheel."

"...What about Harry? I said that it's as if you've changed personalities with each other."

"Harry is still a bit sensitive about these sort of things. You know his obsession with Cho lasted quite awhile," Ron said, "But I'd like you to know that we're still going to be here for you no matter what."

Hermione sighed. She knew Ron's intentions were pure but she just wasn't ready to discuss her relationship problems with him right now. But she didn't want to shut him out either...

"Ron," Hermione said, pointing to a shelf across the room, "Can you fetch me that book over there? It's in the 'S' section. Look for Sumnio. You can help me out."

"Right," he said, looking for the book.

Hermione would have plenty of time to finish her paper. She had to look up Draco's dream person first so that she could concentrate.

Draco... She wondered absently what he was doing at this very moment. She wondered if she could straighten out her feelings. But most of all, she wondered if she could even be with Draco anymore. Maybe it would be best if she could just solve this dream thing and then erase him from her life.

Draco hated waiting. He knew that his father was picking the perfect moment to just swoop into his Hogwarts house to tell him what a fool he was. 

Draco sighed and sat down on a chair near his bed. He closed his eyes. He wanted to go back in time, when he was happy with his life, if there was such a thing. The first thing that came to mind was when he was a small child at the manor. Back then his father was gone most of the time so he didn't have to deal with him. His mother attended to his every need. He watched the house elves scurry around and he'd go adventuring through the darker places of the house.

He distinctly remembered his mother back then. She was always looked distant, as if she was always waiting, probably for her husband to finally notice her. Draco didn't mind if his mother ever hugged him or showed much interest in him. As long as she was always there when he hurt himself, so that she could heal him right up, and when he wanted some cookies. He knew that he had a busy family. He knew that they were important people.

Today, however, he wondered if she even cared about him. Did Narcissa love Lucius more than Draco? Draco had never felt real love until he'd kissed Hermione. And when she pleaded with him a few nights ago about staying together...he had almost given in. But luckily he had seen things that his father had done to people that he didn't like. Their dungeon wasn't for show.

Draco sighed again as he thought about Hermione. It would be harmless fun if he was just daydreaming about her but he kept picturing her in the dungeon and his resolve grew stronger. He would not even look at the girl.

"My, your facial expression looks angry," Lucius sneered, with a short laugh, "Wouldn't you like to share your inner most thoughts with your _dear_ father?"

Draco set his jaw and slowly opened his eyes. He set a glare onto him that he wished could make him burst into flame. But he said calmly, "I'm afraid you'd think that my thoughts are quite boring."

"True. You're only an ignorant child, after all," Lucius sighed, almost disappointed that he'd remembered this fact.

"What do you want," Draco said flatly, standing up and walked as far away from his father as he could.

"...What a welcome," Lucius smiled wickedly, "What? Can't say 'hello father I'm so happy to see you!'"

"I ran out of them with I was 5," Draco said wryly, wishing that he'd leave.

"Well let me get straight to the point," Lucius smirked, "I want you to do me a favor. No, I want you to do your Lord and Master Voldemort a favor..."

Oh brother...

"Hermione," Ron sighed, "I really, really don't think that books and I get along much. Aren't you done yet?"

Hermione quickly flipped through the pages of the last book in her large stack. The mentions of 'Sumnio realm' were disturbingly thin. Hermione scanned the page and finally found a small entry. She read it aloud.

"The Sumnio realm is most commonly referred to as the 'dream realm' and although there is some truth to this in reality it isn't really a 'dream realm'. People of Sumnio are souls in the interworld, the place between life and death, and they watch over troubled souls in the living world. Certain important people in the Sumnio realm, such as Lady Anaxandria and Lady Wessin, tend to appear to living souls that are on the verge of crossing over to the dead world. Lady Wessin helps the living souls pass through the interworld through their dreams or their last moments of life and be at peace in death. Lady Anaxandria appears to living souls in dreams where they are trapped by their inner turmoil and signifies that the soul needs help escaping or she has to lead them to Lady Wessin. Both ladies are commonly referred to as the 'near death twins' because they indicate that the soul owner is likely to pass through the gates of death before the next full moon of the first sighting of either ladies in their dreams."

Hermione paled. That wasn't a very uplifting entry.

"Hermione!" Harry panted, running towards her, "I've finally found you!"

"I'm sure I couldn't have been that hard to find..." Hermione said, smiling a bit.

"Well I've come to ask you something," Harry said, blushing.

"Go ahead," Hermione said.

"...Hermione..." Harry said, his voice wavering the slightest bit, "I know that these last couple of months and well...days really have been a little...odd...but I want you to know that I'm going to try my best to change everything back to the way it was...with the exception of one thing... Hermione...I don't want you to be my best friend anymore."

"What?" Hermione gasped, a little shocked.

"...Well ok I still want to be best friends but...I want you to be my girlfriend..."

****

PS- ooo you know it had to come! Anyway don't kill me for my next chapter when I write it ^^ *hint hint* But don't worry 'it' won't last very long. 


	11. Different Points of View

****

Just back from school and I've had a huge urge to write on my story all day! I can't believe that I'm going to write a whole chapter in just one day. I'm so awesome! ^___^ lol

Disclaiming my disclaimer whom dislikes having to have to disclaim anything! Umm I duno if that made any sense, but I don't own Harry Potter!

By the way I don't know how to spell Marudar's Map... So if how I spell it is wrong please don't boo at me. ^_^-

Oh and also: I've been playing Xenosaga a lot lately so I've decided to use a tiny, tiny piece of the game into this chapter. For you gamers out there you will know when you read it where it is! And I also thought I'd note that this is a very important chapter to the story so there is a lot of character changes. Don't expect it to be on one character for very long. I'm doing a lot of alternating.

"What sort of favor are we talking about here?" Draco asked, pacing a bit. He knew that whatever he wanted didn't matter. He would have to do this or his father would probably start to knock off the Dream Team. And although Draco didn't exactly love Ron and Harry he would keep them alive.

Lucius smiled, "We are in great need of the Marudar Map that Harry Potter possesses. I want you to take it from him."

"...That doesn't sound too hard," Draco sighed, "I guess..."

"Good," Lucius said, sounding almost proud, "Then meet me behind Hogsmeade tomorrow at 4 with it. We'll be in front of an old cave."

"We?"

"You'll see," Lucius smirked, "Just make sure you're there on time."

"...Fine."

Lucius swept up his cloak and walked gracefully out of Slytherin's common room.

Draco relaxed and fell onto his bed. How was he going to steal something of Potty's? He didn't exactly have a degree in pickpocketing. It's not like he had an invisibility cloak just lying around.

"Oh lovely," Draco mumbled, shutting his eyes, "I'm going to get myself expelled..."

Hermione felt incredibly stupid. She could just hear herself echoing through her mind.

"Oh...b-be you're...girlfriend?" she had said.

"Yes. That's what I'm asking," Harry had smiled sweetly and confidently.

"Well...I s-suppose there's no harm in being your girlfriend..." Hermione had said softly.

"So you will?"

"Will what?"

"Be my girlfriend!"

"Oh. Right. Yes. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"All right!" Harry had said, smiling in a large goofy way, "Then shall we go on a date tomorrow?"

"S-sure... I'm free."

"Alright then we'll go to Hogsmeade tomorrow at, say, 3:30?"

"Ok."

"Ok! I'll see you later then."

"Right... Later then."

Hermione rolled over in her bed. She was completely stupid. 

Draco paced nervously outside the Gryffindor painting. He tensely smoothed his hair behind his ear with a quick had motion. It was dark out already. It was so completely dark that he didn't really need an invisibility cloak. His black robes were enough to make him blend into the darkness. It had to be at least one in the morning.

A cricket chirped and a warm spring breeze floated through the old castle. Draco cursed at himself mentally. He was being a wuss. This was no time to chicken out.

He took a graceful step forward and looked the Fat Lady clearly in the eyes. She looked hesitantly back at him.

"Ye shall be as gods," Draco said softly and his words elegantly flowed into the wind.

The Fat Lady nodded and swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

Why did I say that? Hermione was so frustrated with herself. Where was the smart, composed Hogwarts student she had known? Hermione seemed to be a different person to herself.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked deep into the darkness of the room. Even now she was thinking about Draco. In the back of her mind Hermione had been picturing Draco even when Harry had asked her out. She also thought that if she went out with Harry she would finally get over Draco. If she could do this then she could go back to normal. She could become the smart, composed Hogwarts student that she had always prided herself on. Right now she still hadn't finished the group assignment!

Hermione sighed. She closed her eyes again and tried drifting off to sleep. She didn't want to be sleepy tomorrow. She did have a date after all.

Draco shuffled though Harry's belongings. Ron and Harry were fast asleep so Draco wasn't too worried about them waking up. He had been extra cautious and put a sleeping spell on them anyway. 

As Harry snored Draco found the map. He rolled it up quickly and stuck it in an inside pocket on his robe. Then he replaced everything as it was and left the room. 

Draco walked swiftly to the common room and stopped suddenly. He wanted to check in on Hermione. Draco felt a little odd but he entered the girl's dorms and found Hermione's room. He creaked the door open slowly. 

He took a moment to just watch her. She had kicked off half of her sheets and was sleeping on her side, cupping her face and her pillow. A slit of moonlight found itself laying on her cheek. Her hair flooded behind her, curving with her back. 

When he had collected himself again he found that he was smiling. He was happy when he looked at her. He was even happier when he looked at her and knew she was safe.

Draco pushed his luck and walked up to her bed. He kneeled down to be face to face with her. He brushed her hair softly and tucked her sheets back around her. She stuck her hand out of the sheets, shifted a little, and mumbled his name. He paused to look at her. He smiled again.

Draco smoothed his thumb over her palm and whispered, "Hi Hermione."

Then he kissed her gently on the forehead and left the Gryffindor dorm. As he walked back to the Slytherin common room he kept smiling. He didn't care tonight. Draco felt reassured that whatever wrongs he would have to make for his father...he was making a bigger right by protecting Hermione.

Hermione looked up into the canopy of leaves. The sun was trying to shine through them, but only the sun's shadow was making it through. Hermione was sitting at the trunk of a large tree. The roots of the giant tree circled around her in the ground so it was almost as if the tree was forming a chair.

She breathed deep. It was peaceful in the forest. It smelled like lilac and trees. She glanced to her right and saw lilac bushes growing. 

A caterpillar squirmed past her, down from the trunk and into the grass. Hermione stuck out her finger and the caterpillar crawled on her finger. She played with it for awhile, switching it from hand to hand and then set it down.

The forest was peaceful, but also lonely. She sighed. Was there someone else in this forest too?

"Hermione?" she heard in the distance.

She stood up and looked around, "Yes? Who's there?"

"Hermione!" she heard a male voice calling again.

"...D...Draco?" she called, jumping out from behind the tree, "Draco!"

"Where are you?!" he called urgently.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione cried, "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Hermione!" he screamed.

"Draco!" she screamed back.

"He cannot hear you," a female voice called from behind her.

Hermione whipped around and came face to face with a tall, slender woman with long thick white blonde hair braided behind her. She had bright shining blue eyes and alabaster skin. She wore a long expensive looking robe with long sleeves and a big neck. The material was lined with gold and silver. She smiled at Hermione and stepped forward.

"Who... Who are you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I think you know who I am," she replied, still smiling.

Hermione hugged herself. The air had gotten cold. "...Are you Anaxandria?"

"Your research is correct."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do not ask me silly questions. You know what I am talking about."

"...Is Draco going to die?" Hermione said softly. Her voice felt like it was going to crumble and break.

"Yes," she smiled knowingly.

"Yes?!" Hermione cried, her voice trembling dangerously.

"And no," Anaxandria laughed.

"Yes and no?" Hermione asked controlling herself, "Explain to me."

"Yes, Draco Malfoy's life will be snuffed out like any other mortal's life and it will be soon, oh very soon. But no if you decide to interfere. The smallest person can change the course of a person's life. Would you like me to go into further detail?"

"...I-If you don't mind..."

"Draco's death has been foretold to be tomorrow. Draco has always had a soft spot for Harry Potter, Ron Weasely and you, Hermione. That has been foretold. If he didn't feel that way then you all would be dead, but it isn't your fate to die now. However on that night when Draco came to you, injured and half-conscious, everything changed. His feelings became more bound to you, and you felt differently as well. Although it is a cruel thing for fate to do, Draco's heart was never meant to feel love. Nevertheless you touched each other's hearts and now your fates have become intertwined. You cannot escape him, even in your thoughts. So I ask you, Hermione Granger, do you love Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione paused. Her own feelings had been clouded from her for the longest time.

"I...I don't know."

"If you cannot answer truthfully it is alright. The only thing you have to decide right now is whether you will save him from his fate or not. Only you can save his life. Only you who eluded fate. Only you who touched his heart. Will you do it? Or will you choose to forget? I wonder..."

Hermione tried to answer but her mouth wouldn't open. She felt very heavy.

"Do not panic," she smiled, "You are simply waking up."

Hermione still wanted to ask so many questions though.

"I send you off with this small piece of advice," she said, "Only save his life if you feel something for him. His life will be worthless to himself and if you save him and leave him again he will rot from the inside out. So try to figure out your feelings Hermione."

Hermione just hoped that she could.

****

Quick Footnote: When Hermione's dreaming it's actually like 2 in the morning. So Draco's destined to die the next day. Hope I didn't confuse anyone!


	12. The Next Day

****

***Listens to Good Charlotte* How I love thee...um...Anthem. lol! Well you'd have to listen to the song. It's elite. ^_^ Anyway *burps* Oh did I mention? I have fans now! *Beams* I feel so special! YOU DO LOVE MY STORY! *Glomps* ^^- Please IM me if you love me or my story or both! Because I like to talk to ppl. I'm...talkative...(If you hadn't noticed!) **

And my speech is OVER! BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so happy I could kiss the moniter! Or...anything else for that matter! Now onto the next chappie...

Disclaimer: I dont own HP! _

Also: Your Eyes has hit 30 pages! Yay! And thank you for everyone who's reviewed! Can I possibly sneak a few more? Hmm? C'mon guys! ^.^

Draco was playing wizard's chess when Professor Snape came in.

"Excuse me, Malfoy."

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Draco asked, lifting his eyes for only a minute to glance at the professor. His expression looked anxious.

"Your father is here to see you."

"Oh...Right. Well send him in then."

Professor Snape left and his father came in. The ghost he was playing chess with shriveled his nose up and passed through the wall behind Draco. It seemed even the ghosts didn't prefer to be around his father. Not that he blamed them.

"Good afternoon Draco," Lucius said, swiftly sitting down in the chair across from him, "I've come on important business from the Ministry. Shall I tell you about it?"

"If you wish..." Draco mumbled, not really caring about what his father did or did not do.

"It seems that Fudge is worried about the new rise of Voldemort so he wants extra precaution about Hogwarts. They want to put guards up here so that none of his spies can sneak in," Lucius sneered, rather amused, Draco assumed, by this news, considering his father was a spy.

"And what do you have to do here? Tell Dumbledore about it?" Draco asked, still moving his pieces about.

"No, I'm here to make sure that he signs a contract for Fudge to allow guards to be posted at the entrance to Hogwarts and things like that. I've already seen him and Dumbledore seemed pretty amused."

"Why would he seem amused?"

"Well this is a school of magic. If death eaters attacked at the wrong moment, which would be likely, the whole school could fend them off. Dumbledore thought it wasn't necessary, but he signed it none the less."

"I see..."

His father shifted slightly and then whispered, "So how is your particular mission coming along?"

"I've got the map if that's what you're asking. Stole it last night."

"Good job," Lucius nodded, "I knew you would."

Draco nodded slightly.

Lucius continued, "And that's why we've decided to let you join our inner circle. Lord Voldemort is pleased with you and your accomplishments. He sees it fit to let you become a death eater now."

And be puppets like Crabbe and Goyle? Forget it...

"...Have you told mother?" Draco asked idly.

"What would she care?"

"...I am her son."

"Well go home for a visit and tell her yourself!"

"It's in the middle of the school year..."

"Use our gate key. Visit at night."

"Maybe I will..."

"Anyway come as per scheduled. I'll be waiting for you."

"Ok."

Professor Snape walked in again and said, "Lucius, Fudge is calling about how things are going. I believe it's of importance."

"I'll be there in a second," his father snipped.

Snape glared at him from behind and, after a short pause, left again.

"Severus," Lucius shook his head, "He could have been the best spy but he had to go under Dumbledore's wing. It makes me sick. That man shouldn't even be allowed to touch you."

"He should be dirt." He knew what his father wanted to hear.

"Exactly," his father hissed, "Dirt under my shoe."

Lucius then stood, patted his son on the head, and turned, on his heel, and left.

Draco shifted silently and sighed. He didn't exactly know what to do. He didn't want to become a death eater he knew that much. If things got out of hand...should he tell Headmaster Dumbledore about it? He shook his head. He couldn't trust Dumbledore. That would get him in further trouble. Draco leaned his head up to look at the ceiling. He couldn't escape.

"Hermione!" Harry called, catching up to her.

Hermione turned to face Harry. He ran up to her, put a quick hand on her shoulder and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"How are you today?" Harry smiled.

"Oh...I could be better."

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare," Hermione sighed.

"Want to tell me about it?" Harry asked, rubbing her back softly.

"No, no it's ok," Hermione blushed. She certainly didn't want to tell her current boyfriend, Harry Potter, about a dream she had about Draco Malfoy.

"Well...alright then," Harry said, giving Hermione a squeeze, "I'm sure you'll forget about it soon."

Oh no. Hermione wouldn't be forgetting about Draco's prophesied death anytime soon. But Hermione knew she had to do something. She didn't want Draco to die, but she also didn't know whether or not she loved him. 

As she and Harry walked to Potions class they bumped into Ron. Ron was going the other way.

"Where are you off to, Ron?" Hermione asked, "Don't you have potions this hour?"

"Well, yes, but I'm skipping class," Ron said, as if we were suppose to know.

"Why may I ask Ronald Weasley?" Hermione glared at him. She certainly didn't approve of skipping class.

"I'm having a snog fest up in my room!" Ron grinned widely.

"A _snog fest_?!" Hermione shrieked, "During school hours! That's horrible. You all should be learning!"

Harry smiled and Ron just laughed, "You're being silly Hermione! If you and Harry want to join my snog fest then just come on in!"

"We're certainly not skipping class to go make out in someone's closet!" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"Honestly you couldn't sound more like an adult if you tried," Ron smiled.

"Honestly you couldn't surprise me more if you jumped off a cliff," Hermione replied, frowning.

"Come on 'Mione!" Ron said, "Why don't you have some fun?"

"School is fun!" Hermione complained.

"Or not," Ron said.

"Oh bugger off," Hermione mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Now Ron stop teasing her. She had a bad dream and her day will suck if things keep up this way."

"Aw sorry 'Mione! Just thought you should lighten up a bit," Ron smiled, patting her shoulder.

"It's ok..." Hermione said softly.

Hermione was actually thinking about the snog fest. She certainly didn't want to snog with Harry. Sure he was sweet and cute but she had a certain rude and sexy Slytherin in mind. Inwardly she smiled. She could just imagine the look on Ron's face if she came in with Draco. He would probably flip out. Ron was being very supportive of her right now though so maybe he would accept him.

Was this what love felt like?

"I wonder," Hermione said, wanting to try something, "Who will be Head Boy next year? Do you think it'll be Draco Malfoy?"

"Malfoy!" Harry snorted, "Is that git really that smart?"

"Draco? Malfoy? Maybe." Ron shrugged, "I haven't seen him for awhile."

Hermione smiled inwardly again. She felt all fuzzy inside when she heard his name. She could see his face. She could see every hair on his head slicked back and then, that one time, falling into his face. She could imagine every conversation they ever had back through 1st year. Hermione could almost feel his gaze, his touch and most importantly his kiss. She shivered in delight.

Was this what love felt like?

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Just wondering. You shivered."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She would have to tell Harry the truth. She would do it on their date today. Then she would save Draco and everything would turn out ok. She knew it. It had to. Wasn't she the heroine anyway? It couldn't possibly turn out any other way.

"Let's go to class Harry," she said brightly.

"Right. See you Ron."

"You're missing out!" he called after Harry.

He shook his head with a smile and turned the corner, in step behind Hermione.

Ron frowned, shook his head and mumbled, "Whipped..."

A/N: Ahhh is Ron finally jealous?! What's this crap about Draco dying?! How come Hermione talks to herself so much? And why hasn't Lucius died yet!? Well I should be updating fairly quick on my next chappie since I have Spring Break for a whole week *grins* So look for updates!


	13. Chocolate Fudge!

****

So I kick out, I kick out before you cage me I'm shot down, I'm shot down til someone saves me cause I don't know how much more I can take so I kick out, I kick out before you cage me.

Oh I love that awesome song! (Kick Out by the Exies) I had to wait an insanely long time until the song actually downloaded but still. It was worth it.

Reviews reviews? *shakes a cup around* Oh well I'm not too concerned about this story getting reviews ^.^ My other HP stories aren't getting as much coverage as this one. lol

I've also been wondering: I've read some HP stories that well...suck. And they've got like 80 reviews! How?! How I ask?! They aren't organized, the characters are just running around screaming mindless things and most of the spelling is wrong. Comments?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns these lovely charas! 

Also I guess this chapter is a little on the PG-13 side because there's a lot of language. (Sort of) So beware!

Classes for the day were cut in half because of the half day. Hermione and Harry walked briskly out of their history class and back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry had gripped Hermione's hand possessively. Hermione was trying to fight off the urge to wrench free and just let him lead her.

They stopped directly in front of the Fat Lady who was currently fluffing her dress.

"Ye shall be as gods," Harry said.

"Enter."

The painting swung open and the first thing they heard was...music?

Draco rushed out of Charms and didn't slow his pace until he reached the Slytherin common room. Inside his room Draco rummaged around until he found two things: the Malfoy manor port key, and Potter's map.

Draco then neatly set them down while he punched the wall. Right now he felt like he could kill someone.

Damn that Potter! (**A/N: harry POTTer lol**) 

Draco had seen in Potions class and Transfiguration how Potter had been snaking his arm around his Hermione the whole class period. It made him absolutely sick. Who the fuck did he think he was? Draco thrust his fist into the wall again, this time cracking the skin and blood leaked out.

"Well **fuck** that because I'm not going to sit around and watch that stinking shit all day," Draco whispered venomously, "If I see that son of a bitch one more time today I'll rip his bloody head off."

Draco yelled and punched the wall again. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He had to calm down. But every time he pictured Hermione now it was with that dick holding her. 

"Why dammit? Why Hermione..." Draco whispered, slumping down against the wall.

Hermione walked into the common room where Ron was sitting comfortably on a couch with four girls, she didn't even recognize them, kissing him. Hermione could almost feel Harry blush.

"Ron..." Hermione said darkly, "What are you doing? Is that my stereo?"

"I borrowed," kiss "it." kiss "Golly Hermione," kiss "I didn't" kiss "really" kiss "think" kiss "you'd mind."

"Ah...ha..." Harry said, still pretty red faced.

"Well be sure to put it back. I'm surprised you even knew how to work my stereo."

A girl draped across his chest with short black hair and hazel eyes giggled and winked at Hermione. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Ron. Ron laughed and said, "This is Lily. She's a muggleborn. She knew how to work it."

"Right," Hermione said.

"Well...um...H-Hermione maybe we should...?" Harry said softly.

"Yes let's start our date early. I'd gag if I had to be here," Hermione sighed, "When you fail don't come crying to me Ron."

"Yes, yes love." kiss 

Harry walked out with Hermione close behind.

"Wait a minute 'Mione!" Ron called.

Hermione walked back quickly while Harry was waiting outside the painting, "What is it Ron?"

"Come here," Ron motioned.

Hermione went up to him, "What?"

"Honestly you've got to bend down 'Mione it's a secret!" Ron said.

Hermione bent down so he could efficiently whisper in her ear, "Yes?"

"Ah that's a good girl," Ron whispered, "Want to know my secret?"

"Well obviously," Hermione said.

"I love you," Ron grinned and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione blinked, and froze. Ron just laughed and then whispered, "But really 'Mione if you love Draco then I suspect he was getting mighty jealous when he saw you walking all day tied to Harry like that."

Hermione stood up so fast she almost fell over, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean," Ron smiled innocently, "That you'd best go find him and kiss on him because if you don't...well...we all know how Malfoy is right?"

Hermione just blinked. Then she slowly turned around and walked back out to Harry. She must have seemed like she was in a daze because Harry kept shooting concerned glances at her. What could she do? _Ron was right!_

Draco walked through the Malfoy manor, pacing until his mother was ready to speak with him.

Draco had all sorts of things shooting through his mind. Visions of Potter on a stick, sex with Hermione, his father and Voldemort all happy and proud that he is going to be a death eater, and chocolate fudge. Of course chocolate fudge was just one of those extremely random thoughts that supposedly everyone had.

"Draco!" Narcissa smiled as she walked calmly up to her son. Narcissa had long pale blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a long blue flowered dress with lace and it flowed gracefully behind her as she walked, "How are you dear? What's the meaning of this unexpected visit? Really you should have let me know beforehand so that I could have made up your room or something."

'_Or made me chocolate fudge_' Draco smiled inwardly. 

"Actually I just wanted to let you know that father has been instructed to make me a death eater," Draco said lifelessly.

"Oh," Narcissa replied, frowning, "Well...good...good work then."

"Yes well..." Draco said mumbling off, "I'd really rather not be associated with him."

"Oh..." Narcissa said, even softer, "Hmm..."

"Anyway," Draco said, starting on a different subject because he didn't like to see his mother sad, "How have you been, mother?"

"I've been fine," Narcissa smiled, "That's a silly question to ask."

"Maybe so," Draco said, "But I'm glad to see you're ok."

"What about you?" Narcissa said, sitting down in a velvet green chair, "Tell me what you've been up to."

"Uh well," Draco said, feeling the slightest bit of crimson creep up onto his cheeks, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I want to know," Narcissa said, "Please tell me in detail."

Draco nodded and sat down. He could trust his mother he believed. So he would tell her. Because she never really got out much and she needed to hear about his life.

"Well my life has been pretty busy lately. Father inflicted some curses on me and he wasn't very careful with them. He left and I was pretty badly injured. No one comes to check up on me or anything so I could have died. I dragged myself to someone I knew would help me, sort of. I passed out but she took me to the nurse's office and, as you can see, I'm fine. But father wants me to make this girl's life a living hell right? So even though she's this sweet girl I have to bully her. Naturally we have to do a project together and we work together like two civilized people who don't care about one another. But...we grew to like each other. I enjoyed her company more. And she enjoyed my company more. After a bit she told me that she liked me and...we had a kiss. But I didn't want anything to happen to her so...I basically did the stupidest thing I could think of and told her to bugger off. And now she's dating this other bloke that I want to strangle and I'm off to be a death eater."

"I see..." Narcissa said, the ends of her mouth twitching, "What will you do?"

"What will I do or what do I want to do?" Draco smiled, "I want to take her away with me so that we can both live unnoticable lives together but in reality I'm just going to let her have her boyfriend and I'm going to live an empty pathetic life as a death eater for her."

"Really Draco," Narcissa frowned, "That's one of the worst choices..."

"But it's the only choice."

"...Draco..." Narcissa sighed.

"It's alright, mother, really. Just don't tell father about this," Draco sighed, "And I'll catch up with you later ok?" 

"I understand," Narcissa said, watching her son stand up and go back to Hogwarts.

He was going to meet with his father with the map while Hermione was going off on a date with Harry.

****

Draco sighed as he hiked up the road to the old cave. He really didn't want to do this.


	14. Dates and Death Eaters

****

Jeez! It's been awhile since I updated huh? Well I'm very, very sorry. I got side tracked with my new fic which apparently readers love more. *sniffs sadly* I like my serious one too! But I have almost as much reviews for 4 chapters of my new story than I have of 13 chapters on this story! ;_; 

Well at the end of this chappie I'll do my 'thank-you and I love you' for my reviewers. I've been really busy but I hope to get my next chap up soon! And the story is almost over! *cries* R/R please! My story feels neglectied! .

Oh yah...I don't own HP! I still don't get why I have to do disclaimers but oh well. I don't mind! They're mindless anyway. I doubt anyone reads them. ~.^ Now read! (Oh by the way! After reading a really great story I've found out a cute way to switch charas! I'm going to use a little symbol like this: --- ^.^ --- And that's how you know it's a chara switch! Ok?! OK!)

Hermione sighed as she was being pulled around by Harry in Hogmeade. She really didn't want to be here.

Harry was looking at Quidditch equipment while Hermione was sitting idly at the Three Broomsticks. He had said he'd be right back but it had already been a half an hour.

Hermione sighed. She was worried. Not about Harry really. She was scared sick that Draco was going to die. What if she missed him? What if she really couldn't save him? She kept fidgeting with her napkin and sipped at her butterbeer. 

She was thinking back to Ron. The room seemed to vibrate with the music playing. Ron had been playing "Real Emotion" by Koda Kumi. It was one of Hermione's favorite tunes. It was in Japanese, but it was very upbeat. And since she loved studying even as a muggle she had learned Japanese a little bit before she received her Hogwarts letter. She thought about what he had said too. She wondered how he could have figured out that she...

"There you are 'Mione!" Harry smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"This is where I have been," Hermione said wryly, crossing her legs.

"Sorry for the wait," Harry said apologetically, "But they just got in the Nimbus 2003 and really Hermione it was lovely."

Hermione gave him a small 'it's ok' smile and finished off her butterbeer.

"What would you like to do 'Mione?" Harry asked, gulping down his butterbeer.

"I guess I could go to the bookstore," Hermione said.

"Urm... How long will you be?" Harry asked.

"Does it matter?" Hermione asked.

"Well...I don't particularly share your love for literature and I was thinking that if you were going to be long then I could go back and look at the Nimbus 2003 a bit more."

"...That's fine," Hermione sighed, "I'll probably be a long time anyway."

"Ok," Harry nodded, grinning, "I'll meet you at the entrance to Hogwarts in a couple of hours ok?"

"Sure," Hermione said. But before she could even say another word Harry was already bolting out of the Three Broomsticks. 

Hermione frowned. He hadn't even offered to pay. 

"That'll be one gold galleon, sweetheart," a cheerful waitress called to me.

"Right..." Hermione said, pulling out some money. 

--- ^.^ ---

Draco stood in front of a full circle of dimwits. To his right were a couple of hooded death eaters and to his left stood his father and Voldemort. Draco rolled his eyes. They made a big deal out of everything.

"Draco," Lucius said, sneering, "The map."

Draco carefully took it out of his cloak and threw it at his father. Lucius looked at it, almost as if inspecting to make sure it was the real thing, and then, with a smirk, handed it to Voldemort. Voldemort barely even glanced at it. Draco had a feeling that this was more of a test on his part than Voldemort really needing the map.

This pissed Draco off. He didn't like being used like a little puppet. He genuinely thought Voldemort needed the map. And of course he wasn't gleefully happy to help Voldemort at all but he would have thought that the map might have kept Voldemort busy for a day so that he could watch out for Hermione.

"Your efforts are applauded," Voldemort hissed. Draco wondered if Voldemort ever clapped for someone in his entire life. Probably not.

"Thank you," Draco said, wanting to yawn, "My lord."

"You've shown loyalty to me for quite a long time," Voldemort said, twisting his mouth into something that, he supposed, was a smile, "I have waited a long time for someone so dedicated."

Dedicated? Draco was on the verge of laughing. How had he come out looking dedicated?

'_Damn,'_ he thought to himself, '_I'm a great actor. I'm convincing myself!'_

"Thank you," Draco said, keeping his laughter in, "My lord."

"However I feel that it is time to brand you as an official member," Voldemort said.

_'Voldemort's special fan club,'_ Draco smiled.

"We're honored, lord," Lucius bowed, pushing forcefully at Draco's back, obviously noting he should bow too. Draco frowned and held a sigh, but bent forward a little.

"I want to meet with you later tonight," Voldemort said, "At that appointed time I will make you a death eater."

"Yes," Draco said stiffly, trying not to remember the mark burned onto his father's forearm, "My lord."

"So 'til we meet later tonight, Draco, good afternoon," Voldemort hissed and then apperated off.

His father turned to him with a smirk on his face that was cut in between the line of pride and amusement and said, "Well...don't just stand there. Get moving boy!"

Draco glared at him and turned on his heel and walked back up to Hogsmeade's entrance.

--- ^.^ ---

Hermione walked slowly toward Hogsmeade's gates. She was going to leave without Harry. She couldn't help it. He was still staring at that stupid broomstick. She sighed. She wondered if all men were like this. If one day, by chance, Draco asked her out would he act like Harry? Probably not. Harry and Draco were too different people. They were two very different people.

Hermione kept walking steadily until she saw a quick glimpse of the back of a tall, muscular, white haired boy. Her breath caught and she whispered one involuntary word, "Draco."

She pumped her legs and ran after the boy. It couldn't be anyone else.

"Draco!" she shrieked, not even recognizing her own voice. 

All she could think of was the prophecy. His death. She hadn't even had time to tell him about her research. Would he be mad that she looked up his dream against his wishes? Would he even listen to her? She didn't care. She just had to catch him, "Draco!"

She watched as the boy was pulled into a quick conversation with an even taller man with white hair. Hermione froze instantly. Lucius. But against her pleading legs, she walked closer to them and hid behind a bench as she ease dropped to their conversation.

"Draco I'm going to invite you mother for tonight."

"Yes," Draco said sarcastically, "I'd love for my mother to see her only son branded by the dark lord."

"Being a death eater isn't so bad," Lucius remarked, smirking, "And loose that attitude. It's going to get you killed."

"Whatever," Draco said blankly.

Lucius smacked his son hard on the right shoulder and apperating into the darkness. Draco sighed and seemed to look much older. Hermione felt the itch to just give him a hug. But what was Lucius talking about?

Hermione stood up slowly from behind the bench and walked over to Draco. He seemed to watch her in slow motion, not realizing that it was actually she.

"Hermione," he said, his eyes enlarging a little bit, "What are you...?"

"Draco," she replied quickly, grabbing his arm, "We have to talk. Now."

"...Hermione," Draco said, holding his ground, "I can't."

"You'll just have to make time," she replied, "This is important!"

"...Fine," Draco said, suddenly switching his tone to icy cold, "What do you want?"

"I have to tell you..." she said quietly, "You're going to die."

--- ^.^ ---

"Die?!" Draco snorted, rolling his eyes. Honestly Hermione picked the worst time to swap jokes.

"I'm not kidding!" Hermione sighed, gripping his arm tighter, "It has been prophesied! I'm really worried about you! And what's this about being a death eater?!"

"So now you're ease-dropping on me?" Draco said hotly, "It's none of your business. What's this babble of a prophecy anyway?"

"...I looked up some stuff about your dream. And it told me what the Sumino realm was basically and then that night I had a dream with Lady Anaxandria in it and she told me so much..."

"Don't be silly," Draco said, "It's just a dream. Let it go."

"No!" Hermione shouted, "I'm not going to let you die! Draco! I lo--"

"Her-mio-ne!" Harry called out, closely approaching them. He hadn't spotted them yet. They were standing in the shadows of a building.

"Here comes your _boyfriend,"_ Draco spit, pulling his arm out of Hermione's grip, "Don't worry about me. Just live your life out with Potter and leave me alone."

"Draco why can't you listen to me?" Hermione said, reaching for his arm again.

"Will you just _stop?_" Draco whispered, "I don't know what you think you're doing...but I want you to stay out of my life. And for Merlin's sake...if you're going to pretend to care about me then...keep Potter the hell away from me!"

"I didn't mean to--" Hermione said, getting cut off again by Harry's call.

"Listen," Draco said softly, brushing her cheek with his hand quickly, "After tonight I won't be able to talk to you anymore. It's essential. I'm going to become a different person. I don't care about this prophecy. When I think about it...death may be the only answer for me...but I want you to be happy forever. So Hermione... Please...be happy."

"Dra--" Hermione cried out, but Draco had already vanished into the darkness. Hermione wasn't sure if he apperated or not but Harry was at her side so she couldn't follow.

"There you are!" Harry smiled, nudging her, "Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you," Hermione sniffed, feeling the tears fall down her face.

"Hey... What's wrong?" Harry asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I can't _do_ this," Hermione cried, running away from Harry and out of Hogsmeade. She didn't stop crying until she plunged into her pillow in her Hogwarts room. She couldn't get through to Draco. Tonight he was going to die and he didn't even care. _Now what?_

****

Oh how I love youuuuu reviewerssss... You make my day! Really you do! So please feel free to continue ~.^ 

Mystical Stormz: Oh I try not to make them cliffies but honestly I can't help it. ^^ Sorry it took me so long to update! Don't hate me .

Phinex Mirour: Yes! Draco fans unite! I'm happy you liked my story! 

Littletiger: *covers ears* What a loud scream! Don't worry I have every intention of finishing this story!

Miss.Hermione.G-Malfoy: Oh yeah the whole choco fudge thing was really random. I felt like some fudge I guess! ^.^'' Cheese is good too. Hey I come from Wisconsin I have cheese in my blood! (Or at least dairy...) Beh I don't want Harry! He's gay in my other story! (Which you know all about cause you have great reviews for me to read! muahaha) *picks up a wand* I will fight! But hey if you want Draco that's cool I can just claim Tom Felton! Muahaha *jumps on Tom* Oh don't worry you're one of my favorite reviewers! So keep them revvies coming! Cause you know you love moi ~.^

Madame Plot Bunnie: Thank you! The author notes is just...me...being...me. lol! I can't help it. That just shows how crazy I am. (Crazy for Draco too. ^^) But I'm glad you like my A/N too! Cause they're put there for added funny-ness too ya know!

Trillium: Sounds like my mom too. ^.^ Thanks for reading!

Rogue Star: Sorry I couldn't make it a little longer but I want to mooch as many chapters out of this story as I can. ~.^ I'm glad you like it though!

LellersD: I want a Draco bobble head too! *buys one* How cute! *pokes it* Yes, I am a big anime fan! And Ranma is quite amusing to me. 

MIforever: Good Charlotte does rock. I figured (trying my best to keep Hermione semi-in-chara) that Hermione would never go for the snog fest especially during school hours. ^.^ Ron's always awesome though. I don't like to write much about him but I just can't kill him off like some people. I do like him so I want him to be cool in my story too! Besides Ron deserves some luve just like everybody else. Y'know you'd be grumpy if you was the only one in the story not getting any either. ~.^

Inugurl: Hey MJ! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! I liked your story on InuYasha too... So when you gonna update it huh?!

liar: Ahh last but not least: you! ^.^ Thanks. I like to try and make the disclaimers fun cause...they're boring if you don't do anything to em! And I know I don't have the best of grammer but I'm pretty sure that I have most of it right. And when I type this up I type it all professionally you know. Indents on every paragraph. But when I upload on ff they don't include any of my indents. So this chapter I've tried to make an easier way to tell for the chara switch. On the last couple of chapters I just returned a million times which I like to lovingly call 'return spam'. lol And about the note you made about Chapter 4... I don't recall him making fun of himself. If you review again do you think you could maybe copy/paste what you were talking about? Well Draco isn't too in character if he likes Hermione anyway I guess. Well I'm just curious. ^.^ I hope you review again! I like good feedback like yours! And...*sniffs* I wonder why my story has so few reviews too... IT DOES KEEP ME GOING! So tell ya friends: GirlEnigma likes reviews! Lots! Let's go guys! Sheesh! well keep reading! I hope you'll like the ending I have in store.


	15. Beginning of the End: Part 1

****

Sorry that it's taken me awhile to update. The net was taken away cause mom didn't pay the bill however I have taken the time out of my schedule to retype this whole chapter on my grandpa's comp just to post it up. So be grateful. I'm checking the time and it's taken me about an hour. **faints** And I'm a fast typer!

Well… The chapters are starting to dwindle. 'Your Eyes' is almost done!!! **proud** I've never actually finished a story so…yeah…this is a big thing for me! Heh well then again a lot of ppl don't finish stories. Of course SOME authors tend to draw their stories out until you can't stand loo9king at the cover anymore. **cough Fearless cough** Well what can you do? It's like that for TV shows too. I mean, yes, we all love a good show but honestly don't you love it even more if it ends sometime during your life span? That'' how I'' starting to feel about the WB show 'Gilmore Girls.' I think it's an awesome show, really! But if Lorelai and Luke don't start getting some action soon I'm going to rip my hair out. Sometimes it's a good thing though. For example: the anime Inu Yasha. It's still going in Japan. (I think it's on episode 107.) That anime may be long but it's still interesting. They aren't reusing ideas. Whereas in Gilmore Girls Lorelai just hook sup w/ another random guy that she eventually dums and that's about it. That's the Lorelai cycle. And Fearless just makes me sick. I don't kknow if anyone has ever read the series but let me tell you…it needs to end. Soon. The first 15 books were great. But this author had this 'perfect moment' and then what did she do? Of course she had to screw it up and bring the series _right back to the beginning._ All good things come to an end my dears. Even Harry Potter will one day end. And that's on book 7. Although JK will probably continue in her magic world somehow. 

While I'm on this rant I'd also like to ramble about how much I hate it when authors have this books out and then don't update the series until 5 billion years later. Some authors do that on ff.net too. I'm not talking like you didn't update in a few months; I'm talking years. This one particular author I'm thinking of has a great series that I'm in love with and she has this habit of where I have to age one year before I can read the next book. This other story I read on ff.net was beautiful. Beautifully written, beautiful plot, totally in-character, great descriptions. God it was written to perfection. And this chick hasn't updated in two years. TWO YEARS! I know that I have stories that I have started and not finished. Heck 2 of them are still on my ff account but I won't lie to you…they suck. I think the Final Fantasy one I wrote wasn't too bad but I don't have any motivation to finish it. The Inu Yasha one...ew... So here'' my advice for the day: If you have a good story going...FINISH IT! And without further ado…

Chapter 15 (Sorry I rambled so much!)

I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that. Jeez I'm just a fan fiction writer…

---^.^---

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, banging on her door, calling to her, "Come out already! Hermione!"

"Harry," Ron said, annoyed, "Will you shut your gigantic trap already?"

"Ron!" Harry said, shocked, "What's with you?"

"What's with _you_ Harry?" Ron said, standing up from his seated position on the velvet red couch, "You've been screaming at her for almost a half an hour. She hasn't made any such reply to you back. Don't you get the message? Are you seriously that thick? Besides you're giving the rest of us Gryffindors a headache."

"Well what am I suppose to do?" Harry hissed, "She has been telling me nothing at all! Completely and utterly nothing! She's supposed to be my girlfriend for Merlin's sake! _Why won't she talk to me?"_

"Probably because you're screaming at her like a madman," Ron suggested, "I know you pretty well Harry and if there's one thing I know it's your temper. You have one and it's not very nice. Perhaps she's afraid that if she tells you something your temper will flare her way."

"That's nonsense"!" Harry said, resuming his bang on Hermione's door, "Hermione! Get out of your room! I demand that we talk right now!"

"Harry can't you hear yourself?" Ron asked, "Your tempter is already flaring her way," Ron paused, "Can I ask you something?" 

"Hurry up then, "Harry sighed, "Say it."

"How much time together have you spent on your date?"

"What a silly question…"

"Tell me."

"Well let's see… When we got to Hogsmeade I sent Hermione along to the Three Broomsticks and I spent a fair amount of time looking at the new Nimbus 2003. Then after that I went back to the Three Broomsticks and asked her if there was someplace in particular she wanted to visit over some butterbeers."

"Uh huh."

"Naturally she wanted to visit the bookshop. So I told her to go ahead and go and I went back to look at the Nimbus 2003 and inquire more about it. Really, Ron, you wouldn't believe how much it costs. But it has so many perks to it. I'm itching to buy one."

"So that's it?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"The time you spent with her on your 'date' couldn't have been more than 10 minutes," Ron said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I did too spend more time with her than 10 minutes!" Harry insisted.

"The only time you spent with her was at the Three Broomsticks! How long could you have sat there and discussed where she wanted to go?"

"Well! I…" Harry said, thinking slowly, "I did…? I only spent…10 minutes with her…if that. And I made her pay for our butterbeers! I was so excited about the Nimbus I completely forgot about paying and…her."

"And you're the one standing outside her bedroom yelling at her like she's committed a murder," Ron said, putting his hands on his hips, "I think you have to apologize to someone. And here's a hint…it's not me."

"Right," Harry said slowly, "You're completely right. Oh Merlin…"

"Ron nodded and turned back toward the common room couch. Harry, on the other hand, turned slowly to face Hermione's door and whispered softly, "Mione? Oh god 'Mione I'm so sorry. I didn't even think… Can you let me in so I can at least apologize to your face? Don't make me send an owl. I can't even think about what to write. Please 'Mione… Please."

He heard a soft pad of feet walking. It was getting closer. He prayed so hard that it was Hermione coming to unlock the door.

There was a small click and the knob turned ever so slightly.

"Hermione?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Sorry dear," Parvati's face appeared, "Hermione left before you even came stomping in. She did leave you a message for me to give to you when you cooled off."

"Oh."

Parvati handed him a neatly folded letter addressed in calligraphic letters 'Harry.' Harry took it gratefully and gave Parvati a sheepish smile.

"It's okay," Parvati giggled, "Just go find her okay? She looked really depressed."

Harry nodded and sprang over to the fire and ripped apart the letter to read it.

"Read it aloud then," Ron said, nodding toward the letter.

"Okay," Harry said, unfolding it, careful not to smudge her eloquent words, "Dear Harry, I know that you've probably been trying to kick my door open, but now you've probably figured out that I'm not in my room. Don't be too surprised Harry, I know you very well. Anyway, you could call me a coward. I can't seem to stick around to tell you my true feelings in person. Half because I'm in a rush and half because I think that I tend to sound better in my letters. So please don't be too mad at me. I didn't realize feelings until a few days ago. Harry I love you but…only as a friend. However I am in love with Draco Malfoy. I haven't told you a lot lately. I'm really sorry about that too. I just wanted to understand my own feelings before I shared it with you or Ron."

"Well what do you know…" Ron smiled.

Harry cringed but continued onto the next paragraph, "I'm going to tell you a little bit about the real Draco Malfoy, so you don't think I'm totally bonkers for falling in love with him. We've always known that Draco had been a troubled child, but he's completely under his father's control. He hasn't been able to escape him because he has been protecting us since day one. If it weren't for him, we would be dead. His father has, on numerous occasions, threatened our lives and Draco has obeyed him to protect us. He had to act like a complete git around us so that we wouldn't catch on and mostly because we couldn't be friends, not with his father watching over his shoulder all the time. If he didn't make our lives miserable with words Lucius would have made out lives miserable with curses. For a brief moment, I had caught the real Draco in the lie. He had shown his true feelings. Then while we were working on our project we had became closer. When we were alone, he'd be himself. And I loved him. I do love him."

"How sweet," Ron sniffed.

"So, again, Harry please don't be mad. I can't go out with you when I care so much about him. At this very moment he's going to make the biggest mistake of his life. I'm going to save him. No because he deserves it, he deserves so much more, but because I love him. I'm going to save him because I don't want to lose him. Harry…he's not Malfoy anymore…he's Draco. My Draco. I'll always love him."

"I wonder what sort of trouble?" Ron said quietly.

Harry crumpled up the letter and threw it at Ron, "There's a PS for you."

"Oh?" Ron said, reopening the letter and reading it aloud, "PS- Ron I know you're going to get this letter somehow so I just wanted to say that, in case…something happens, thank you. You were right. You made me think closely about my feelings and I'm glad I did. Because if I didn't I couldn't save Draco tonight. So…thank you. Thank you for everything, Ron, and I love you too."

"Is this a joke?" Harry said, sitting down on the couch from shock, "How could she love Malfoy? How?"

"Harry," Ron said slowly, "I think that maybe…Malfoy isn't a bad person. Maybe everything Hermione says about him in this letter is true. Maybe…we should support 'Mione on this…"

"I guess," Harry said, sighing, "I mean…I haven't supported her much at all. I think that I owe her this at least."

"Yeah…" Ron said, "Now what do we do? What if Hermione could be in trouble right now?"

"Yeah! But…we don't even know where she's headed…"

"Hi guys!" Ginny said, as she burst through the common room door, "Dumbledore wanted to talk to Harry about next years prefects! He's waiting outside the painting."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. Then they burst out, with an eager Ginny following, to meet with Dumbledore.

---^.^---

Draco walked slowly. He wasn't very enthusiastic to go meet with his father and Voldemore tonight.

The night was already getting black and the thick stream of clouds over head seemed to thin in the sunset's light. Radiant rainbow colors filled up the sky and the sun eased its way down into the horizon. There was a cool breeze blowing from the southwest and the crickets were starting their nightly chat. The grass crunched under his feet, there hadn't been too much rain lately.

'Who would have thought that I would become a death eater in a puny cave near Hogsmeade?' Draco thought absentmindedly, 'Somehow I always imagined a giant ballroom with chandeliers and music in a large manor with a big feast afterwards. Most of Voldemort's supporters were rich, giant men with enough money and power to rule a small city.'

He shivered and pulled his dark green cloak tighter around him. A cinnamon colored bird flew down into a tree and its feather color reminded Draco vaguely of Hermione's hair.

"Dammit all," he hissed, shoving his silk gloves on, "I didn't want to think about her tonight."

The anonymous bird chirped.

"You understand don't you?" Draco asked the bird quietly, "You understand why I have to do this right?"

The bird chirped again.

"…Yeah," Draco said, lowering his eyes to the roots of the tree where the bird was perched, "But I feel…like I should do something… Go out with a bang, you know? I can't quite think of anything to do."

The bird cocked its head to one side, looking oddly at Draco. He wasn't surprised. He was talking to bird. Maybe he had come mad after all.

"I don't need fireworks or anything like that," he continued, who cared if anyone thought he was mad, he was stalling for time, "Just something that a few people will always remember. I suppose if worse comes to worse I could just stab my father's eye out with a branch off this very tree and cackle about it. Of course then people actually would think I'm nutters."

The bird preened its left wing and then let out a short song.

"But…" Draco said, rubbing his chin, "I do have a small inkling of what I could do… It's completely out of line…and it's the best substitute for snogging Hermione in front of everyone at Hogwarts because you know they'll certainly remember _that_. Heh…especially Potter."

He smirked. He couldn't help it. He never really did like Potter at all. Ron had his moments of entertainment but he couldn't honestly say he favored him either.

"Well…" he said, winking at the bird, "Wish me luck."

The bird chirped and flew off as Draco continued down the path to the small cave near Hogsmeade. Draco smirked again as his inkling grew into a plan. It was a stupid plan, but he didn't have much to live for anyway. It would suit him.

---^.^---

Hermione hurried along next to Lavender and Wes. She hadn't intended on bringing them with her but it turns out that they had been sneaking out after curfew to meet in the astronomy tower to do…Merlin knows what. Hermione had left her things she packed for her little trip tonight in the astronomy tower too. So when she came to retrieve them she could Lavender and Wes also. They inquired about what she was doing and, Hermione had always been a horrible liar, she told them the truth. They had simply loved the tale and decided to come and help her out.

She realized that she would need all the help she could get, but she also knew that it would be very dangerous. She really didn't want Lavender and Wes to come with her but it also made her feel safer so she didn't protest too much.

"How are you holding up Hermione?" Wes asked, watching her struggle with her heavy equipment.

"G-good," Hermione replied, panting a bit.

"You know I can take on of those backpacks," Wes said.

"N-no it's okay. I've got them. Really!" she replied stubbornly.

Wes shook his head and grabbed one off her other shoulder anyway. Hermione started to open her mouth in protest but Lavender grabbed one off her other shoulder and said, "Don't even try to grip about that to me. You've got your work cut out for you. You'll need some energy unless you just plan to fling yourself at Voldemort in an attempt at a human shield."

Hermione sighed. She didn't really have any plan whatsoever.

"Thanks Lavender. Thanks Wes," Hermione smiled at both of them, "This really does mean a lot to me."

"It's okay," Lavender replied.

"Yeah," Wes agreed, "By the way my name is Wesley. Lavender likes to give everyone a nickname and a shortened version of their name. I don't mind if you call me Wes but just so you know…my name is Wesley Alterhien."

"My baby is German," Lavender giggled, "My nickname for him is 'dumplings.' As in, you know, the favorite food of the Germans: dumplings."

"I haven't had dumplings in ages," Wesley remarked with a small smile.

"What should Hermie's nickname be? I haven't given her one yet…" Lavender asked.

"Oh you don't have to give me one," Hermione said.

"Nonsense!" Lavender replied, "How about… 'Adamo Draco?'"

"Wht does that mean?" Wesley asked.

"To fall in love with dragons."

"I think it would sound better as 'one who falls in love with dragons,'" Hermione piped in.

"Well, really Hermie, who is perfect at Latin? No one I know! It's not that big of a deal," Lavender smiled, patting Hermione on the back, "I think it's good."

"Whatever," Hermione laughed.

She smiled. She could do this!

'Draco!' she thought happily, 'I'm coming!'

---^.^---

****

Thanks to my reviewers! The next chapter will be up soon. (hopefully!)

Miyamoto: Ah thanks for all the ending ideas! I will still use my original one but yours were good too. I know you like Lucius (and he is hot) but GOMEN NASAI for upcoming chapters. Also thank you for liking my singing clip! I'm trying to voice the whole 4-minutes song for you. I mess up at the same part all the time though. But I'm working hard!

Jessica s: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Liar: Hello again! Thanks for reviewing again! ^.^ And Hermione's not actually believing in divination. Since the Sumnio realm is an actually place (or er plane) and it's talked about in books Hermione knows it's a fact. So when the lady comes to her in her dream she knows it's for real. Make any sense? I'm bad at explaining stuff I think --_--

MysticalStormz: Aww! Thanks! (Hey the more reviews the better even if it is just 'HEY!' ^.^) I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one even more!

Miss.Hermione.G-Malfoy: Hey! Well I'm glad you like both my stories. I'm updating the other one today too. **phew** So much typing for little ol me. You are one of my favorite reviewers! MysticalStormz, Miyamoto and a few other ppl are on that list too. ^.^- So…THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Talk to you later tater. Lol (Don't make fun of me I know my rythmes suck. . lol)

LellersD: Yeah now that I look at it…it DOES look kinda like a cat **purrs** O well. I had to do it somehow! Someone said something about changing the charas better and my return spam was getting long. 

Trillum: Yeah. You can obviously tell I am not a big 'Harry' fan. I dumbed him down a bit. Lol! And he's still a little clueless this chap too but oh well at least he gets it…eventually

Natalie Garner: Hi! I'm glad you liked my story! ^.^ And yours was good! I checked it out and reviewed. So keep reading! I'll try to visit it a bit and check on it. ~.^

Erry: Oi what are you doing reviewing?! Lol! Just kidding! Usually I think you have better things to do like talking to Will perhaps? **wink wink** Oh you know I love you! Thanx for liking my story! ^.^

Madame Plot Bunnie: Yay! I'm loved! **gets an award** Well and my story too. **gives story an award** But I'm loved best **I get a bigger award** Hee hee. Come on now! Draco looks good doing EVERYTHING! ^.^

Carmen: Yay! I will try to update lots more for you okay? Thanks for reviewing! And loving me. And loving my story. ~.^

PotterzGirl: AWWWW! You cried! You sweet girl! . If you cried last chap I think you might cry this chap too! Well I'm glad you like it and hopefully will continue to read it. ^.^


	16. Beginning of the End: Part 2

****

Woe is me. I've read the end of book 5 first and I'm utterly, utterly depressed. And after all this dying business I'm really not sure I can open the book for awhile. So I've decided, what better way to vent than to write the story (or twist the characters) in your own fashion? You should thank the guy who dies in book 5 (Oh ho ho ho I'm not giving any spoilers.) because he's my motivation right now. And there's only one person I want to die. (Besides Moldie Voldie.) And I know who that person is!! And I will take revenge on him/her in my own story! *evil cackling is heard* Well I'm not the nicest person on the face of the planet. (To follow up on that I am quite evil when provoked. And it seems that someone has decided to flame on me. *gasp* So to hear my flame back plz continue to the bottom of the page. Ah thank you.) I know someone in particular that is going to strangle me for writing his death though. *backs slowly away from Erry* (ooo that's the only hint you're getting!) Well she's taken more to some other Hogwarts men lately (and Will) but she'll still want to run me over with a very large semi truck.

Anyway plz read on now. My rant will be short this time.

Also plz forgive me for the long time I took updating. I've been a little busy and my dad doesn't like me on the computer. So I can only write so much per day. . *bows*

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! JK does and she'd be pretty miffed if I claimed it was mine! I can claim that this storyline is mine! So don't anyone go stealing my story and sayin' it twas theirs. Because then I'd have to use my ultra elite hacking skills to destroy your computer! You wouldn't want that now would ya?

---^.^---

"Good evening Draco," Lucius said curtly, sitting down quite casually on a boulder sipping wine from a crystal clear long stemmed glass.

Draco could hardly contain his laughter. Here his father was, about to begin a death eater meeting, sitting on a boulder drinking wine. He supposed that the wine was only to make him look prestigious. And Draco had to admit that even though he was sitting on a rather old boulder, his father did look a bit royal.

"Good evening father," Draco nodded, walking quickly away from him.

He sat down in the dusty dirt. His black robes would, no doubt, be covered in it when he stood up. He didn't seem to care though.

Draco was thinking about his life. He wasn't really too keen on thinking about how it was going to end. He did, however, feel the need to reflect upon it.

He glanced over at the long blonde haired death eater he'd known as father. Draco wondered that, if, in an alternate universe, his father would have ever loved him instead of seeing him as this object to possess. This saddened Draco the tiniest bit. He was quickly becoming a man. He shouldn't need his parents. He shouldn't need to feel loved by them. But underneath all of his thoughts and his barrier against the world, he just wanted his father to love him. To be proud of him. He wanted to make him happy. And for so long, he had tried his best to meet Lucius's needs. 

Draco had thought about constantly when he was younger. He was too naive to understand why his father did not wish to play with him. He was too naive to understand why his father didn't love him.

Draco screwed his eyes shut. He had started to tear. This was not the time for self-pity.

'No,' Draco thought furiously, 'I will not do this. I will _not_ cry.'

But it was too late. Draco's tears streamed down his eyes. He only had a few to shed but when they were gone he felt emotionless, like a husk of something. He knew that it was too late now. Too late to win his father's affections. And it made him surprisingly calm.

He looked up into the clouds. What would she make of this?

---^.^---

Harry felt a shiver of cold run down his spine. It probably wasn't a good sign but he ignored it. He was already beyond thinking. He had no clue what was going on.

Ginny glanced over at Harry, looking quite close to tears. Harry wondered what was on her mind. She was a strange little girl. But then again, girls, how did you know what they were thinking? Their emotions were so different from his. He didn't know how to act.

"Er... Are you okay Ginny?" he said softly.

"Just fine," she snapped.

Harry gave a thin smile and quickly hurried over to Ron.

"What is with your sister?" Harry whispered urgently in his best friend's ear.

"Oh Ginny? She has this wonderful betrayal thought up in her mind. She thinks that we completely didn't tell her anything about what was going on with Hermione and Malfoy," Ron said, "She didn't believe me when I told her that we didn't know until this evening. 'Harry knew! I thought... But I was wrong! He knew! And Ronald Weasely don't you lie for him!' she says. Honestly. You really aren't cut out to be a ladies' man."

Harry snorted, "That I know."

He glanced back at Ginny again and she made a small attempt to glare at him. She looked really hurt. Harry sighed and faded back to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she stiffened in shock. Her giant blue eyes looked up at him, questioning.

"Listen, Ginny, we really didn't know what was going on with Hermione. If we did we would have told you because it would have been bloody wrong not to. But honestly Ginny we didn't know. Won't you believe me?" he said. 

Ginny paused for a moment, probably to let all of his words fully sink in. Then she blinked and her lips spread out in a small grin and she rubbed her eyes.

"Of course," Ginny laughed, her voice breaking, "Of course I do. That was silly. I'm sorry Harry. I should have known that. I'm being really slow. Will you forgive me Harry?"

"Oh Ginny," he breathed, smoothing her hair down with his hand, "You don't even have to ask. I think that this news is making us all nutters."

"I guess I just never thought that Hermione would leave us all in the dark," Ginny said, sounding a little deflated, "She should know that we all worry about her."

"I'm sure she does," Harry said thoughtfully, "It's probably my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"She probably was trying to protect my feelings. And probably Ron's too. She didn't want to tell us because she didn't want to hurt our feelings or make us angry."

"I guess..." Ginny sighed, "But don't blame yourself Harry. We're helping now. It's going to be okay." 

"...Right," Harry nodded.

---^.^---

Hermione warily approached Hogsmeade. Soon they would be dangerously close to a death eater meeting and coronation. Was she scared? Probably not as much as she thought she should be but she was certainly nervous. Her hands shook and she could feel her stomach jumping up to her throat. She felt like she could vomit.

"So..." Lavender said, a small tremor in her voice, "We're almost there."

"Right," Wes replied, "We have to be extra careful now."

Hermione nodded. She was afraid to talk. She didn't think she could find her voice.

"Do we have a plan?" Wes asked, glancing over at Hermione.

She shook her head and frowned.

"Well don't worry," Wes said, "I'm sure you'll think of something soon."

She nodded again. Lavender took Hermione's hand and they all walked up to the hill that led to the back of the small cave. They would approach the meeting place from behind.

A small spit of water fell onto her cheek. She stopped abruptly. She put a hand up her eyes. Hermione had to check if she was crying or not. 

"Great," Lavender said sarcastically, "It's raining."

"Sprinkling," Wes corrected.

"What's the bloody difference, I say. Water still falls from the sky."

Hermione felt more drops now. She exhaled.

"This is good," Hermione said, her voice coming out stronger than she anticipated, "It will help us hide a little bit. Our sounds will be muffled by the rain."

"Right!" Wes smiled, "See Lavender? It's not so bad."

"Easy for you to say," she said bitterly, "You didn't spend an hour on your hair this morning."

****

Reviewers!

Toms Girl- Wow you almost reviewed every chapter! I love when people do that. I'm glad you like the story though! Everyone is telling me they cried and stuff! . I don't know whether to feel proud at my writing skills or bad that they cried! Anyway thanks a lot for reading and I'll make sure to let you know when I update! ^.^

The-dark-fairielord- Wow! I make you forget your troubles?! That's so cool! That makes me feel all glowy inside. lol! Hermione is a cool name. Do people call you Mione too? ^.^ And for the moment I haven't thought about making a sequel and/or another serious HP D/Herm story. If you have any ideas though I'd be happy to hear them! I would like to do another serious one.

MysticalStormz- Yeah I've never wanted Harry to get together with Hermione. I don't know who Harry would go with. Ginny maybe. Not Cho because I don't like Cho. I don't know. I like my gay Harry. ~.^ French! Ahh! I'm taking 2nd year French next year. I'm scared. We have a scary teacher... But thanks! You make me blush. lol!

Anna- Yeah FF.net is weird with the 'site experiencing overload' thing. It's really annoying sometimes! But thanks just the same!

AlienSmile13- Thanks! Hope you like my new installment of Draco goodness. lol! ^.^

Madame Plot Bunnie- **recieves magic powers** Me and Lavender are on dumplings! *gags* lol It was inspired by our family's German tradition stuff. We had to eat a German meal with all my relatives and yeah...dumplings equal YUCK! ^.^ 

Katieshaz- Thanks a lot! Sorry this update took awhile. ^.^''

Ryu no Koi- I'll try my best

Natalie Garner- Bruce Almighty was funny. lol Thanks

Trillum- Oh yes I agree totally. Ron is cool but I don't really fancy Ron/Herm stories. And not updating makes me anxious a lot of times. I just can't wait to read what comes next!! . But maybe I'm being hypocritical since it took me so long to put up this chap! 

Woffer - Baka. You must be fucking stupid if you think that I really think that. I mean I did say at the beginning of my chapter to not take offense because one, it's fictional story (Duh) and two, you must not be intelligent enough to remember that Hermione, although muggleborn, doesn't live in Austraila or America. Which brings me to the fact that she could be a little closed minded about them. If the only thing Austrailan you ever saw was the Croc Hunter you'd think they'd be nuts too! And I know how it is over there. So don't give me a lecture. I was just using it as a common reference. Besides...I don't see any Americans flaming me because of that comment that I wrote for Hermione's thoughts. Since I did call Americans crazy too.


	17. Beginning of the End: Part 3

**Well here's where my nervous laughter comes in. I'm SOOOO SORRYYYYY for not updating for AGES! (Really! I am!) And one of the reasons it took SOOO LOONGGG is because of the following reasons.**

**My internet was cancelled after chapter 16. But I continued to write on chapter 17. Unfortunately, my computer crashed too! And we had to get a new one! So here I am, on my new one, with no stories! Now I've forgotten the ending I had planned and had to rethink a brand new one! **

**So here goes. Again, I'm SOOOO SORRYY! **

**Disclaimer: WOOT WOOT! I OWN….A CHAIR! My chair is pretty sweet, but it isn't Harry Potter. (Or Draco Malfoy for that matter…purrs)**

Hermione swallowed hard, looking at the people strewn about at the entrance to the cave. Draco and his mother, Narcissa were the only two people that stood out from the group. Probably because everyone else had their black hoods up. Draco and Narcissa, however, were dressed formally and serenely looked at each other. They both seemed apathetic about the whole situation.

Hermione's heart fluttered. How was she going to pull off saving Draco? She wasn't even quite sure how he was going to die.

"Let's think carefully before we take any action," Wes whispered, "We don't want to get too close either."

"Yeah, really," Lavender agreed, "I totally don't need Draco's hot father seeing me with my hair in such a mess!"

"Your hair looks fine," Hermione hissed, "Besides, Draco's 'hot' father is the enemy here. I doubt flirting with him at this stage will do any good."

"Not to mention you do have your boyfriend with you," Wesley scowled.

"I'm just having a bit of fun," Lavender cooed, scooting closer to Wes, "I don't mean any of it."

'Yeah right,' Hermione mused silently.

---.---

"We're almost there," Dumbledore said in a hushed tone, "When we get close to this cave that Trelawney talked about, chaos is going to ensue Harry. Please keep your guard up at all times."

"No problem headmaster," Harry said, keeping in step with Dumbledore, "I'm going to take down Voldemort once and for all."

"I still think that Trelawney was just babbling," Ron sighed, "We're going to arrive at this so-called cave and there's only going to be a big pile of mud there waiting for us."

"Get off it Ron," Ginny snapped, "Start going over some counter curses or something. Be prepared. We're walking into a death eater coronation for Merlin's sake!"

Ron sighed again, this time in a little bit more of a depressed manner.

"It's perfectly normal to feel afraid Ronald," Dumbledore said quietly, giving him a small smile, "This is dangerous, what we're about to do, so try to think seriously about it."

"We have back-up coming shortly too," Harry said, patting Ron on the back.

"I just really, really hope that we all make it out of this alive," Ron said miserably.

---.---

"Son," Narcissa said warmly, embracing him, "You are looking especially sad. Surely you are looking forward to serving our lord."

"Pssh," Draco snorted, quietly, "You know quite well mother that I am less than thrilled. I'm actually surprised to see you this calm. Aren't you at all enraged by this whole situation?"

"I am," Narcissa said, equally quiet, "but I do not see any reason to outwardly seem that way. No matter what I say or do I cannot change things. This is your life son."

"It is my life," Draco said suddenly, "And I have made my decision."

Draco took in the last sight of his mother. She was beautiful, even though she was considerably worn looking. Her long, wispy blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant bun. She had on a long sleeved emerald dress and had her lips painted a dark red. Beautiful.

"I love you," Draco said to his mother.

"I know," she said, looking at him oddly, "I love you too son. I always will."

He smiled at her and turned to face his father.

"It's time," Lucius said, gripping Draco's shoulder, "This way, son."

All of the dark hoods formed a circle and Narcissa stood off to the side. Lucius led Draco to the middle of the circle and then joined the circle himself. Voldemort stepped forward, throwing back his hood. Soon, like dominos, the rest of the death eaters threw off their hoods.

Draco identified some of the people he saw: Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson's father and surprisingly Blaise Zabini!

"Blaise!" Draco choked.

Blaise looked back at him emotionless. Draco had no idea that Blaise had already become one of them. Sad, really.

There were a few other death eaters that Draco didn't really know by name. Their faces were familiar, but Draco didn't really care.

'It's show time,' Draco smiled dangerously.

---.---

"It's starting," Lavender squealed, "There's so many of them!"

'I know,' Hermione thought, 'Which doesn't look good for us.'

Hermione shut her eyes tight. Merlin, I hope we get out of this alive.

"Look!" Wes said, surprised, "There's Blaise! And Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Horrible," Lavender said acidly, "And I thought Blaise was cute for a couple of days too. Good thing I turned my attention. He's obviously nothing but a piece of slime."

"You're contradicting yourself now," Hermione sighed, "You praise Draco's father, even though he's a death eater, and yet you scorn Blaise for being a death eater."

"Well Lucius Malfoy is undeniably hot. So hot that you just can't argue with that level of sexiness. Whatever he does, however he does it, he will come off as extremely good-looking," Lavender said, rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "If Voldemort was that hot, fangirls all over the globe would be signing up. Mass homicides? Who cares! That Voldie guy is SEXY. Y'know?"

"…I really, really don't," Hermione said, "And you know, I think it's best that it stays that way."

"Maybe if I was undeniably hot," Wes said offhandedly, "Lavender would talk about me that way instead of the guy who's possibly going to kill us."

"Honey," Lavender said, purring, "It doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Oi," Wes said.

---.---

"Draco Malfoy," Voldemort said, his voice booming even over the steady pat of the rain, "Do you swear your undying loyalty to me, Voldemort, and swear to fight for my righteous ideals as long as there is breath in your body?"

Draco was silent, his eyes closed, thinking very closely about his answer.

"Well?" Voldemort said, after a short silence.

Draco lifted his head and glared at Voldemort directly in the voice, "No."

"…I beg your pardon?" Voldemort roared.

"No, I will never swear allegiance to you, you slimy freak," Draco said loudly, "Your ideals are outrageous and I'd rather die than to give you my freedom. My soul! Not to mention you look like a bloody reptile. Who in their right mind swears allegiance to a fucking lizard? Merlin!"

"Then I'm afraid those are your last words boy," Voldemort growled, his nostrils flaring.

"Actually I'd like to ask you one final question before I die," Draco said seriously.

"Then ask it."

"…Do you eat flies?"

---.---

Hermione could not believe her ears! Draco was defying Voldemort! Her heart soared..

Hermione nodded to Lavender and Wes and they took out Fred and George's smoke bombs and cracklers.

"Throw 'em!" Hermione hissed.

The smoke caused the circle to dissipate a bit and Hermione was able to grab Draco and pull him behind a boulder. Lavender threw a few cracklers so that the circle couldn't figure out where the attack was coming from.

"Draco!" she whispered fiercely into his ears, giving him a tight hug, "I love you!"

---.---

"Hermione," Draco whispered back, "Let's discuss this later." He gave her a tight hug back before whispering, "I love you too."

Then he stood up and readied his wand. Maybe he wouldn't die tonight, but the only one who could kill Voldemort was Harry, wasn't it?

---.---

"Ready your wands!" Dumbledore roared, clearing the fog around the cave with a quick spell revealing Hermione and Draco crouched by a boulder, Lavender and Wesley ducking in some bushes and Voldemort and his followers looking quite angry.

"Albus…" Voldemort hissed, "I will end this once and for all!"

Harry cringed, seeing Hermione and Draco, but he readied his wand nonetheless and decided to focus his rage against a foe that deserved it, Voldemort.

The battle had begun. Lavender and Wesley began firing hexes at Crabbe and Goyle, who were too slow to avoid them and not quick enough to counter attack them. Crabbe turned into a pig and started running around squealing and Goyle was immobilized, falling straight into the dirt, face first.

Ginny had taken possession of one of the death eater's wands and broke it in half. Ron was battling with Blaise and Harry just engaged Rodolphus Lestrange.

---.---

"You horrible little worm," Lucius growled at Hermione, "Draco I will make you watch this girl die."

"You won't get a chance to touch her," Draco growled back, stepping out to face his father.

Lucius cast Crutacious and Draco bent in pain. Draco panted slightly and Draco cast a powerful hex. Lucius dodged, using dark magic, and sent another Crutacious. Draco fell, feeling the waves of pain descend onto his body.

Hermione had been engaged by Bellatrix and was fighting her. Draco felt weak though. He couldn't withstand his father's powers. Figures, he was a powerful dark wizard.

"Do you feel the Crutactious? Isn't it breath-taking?" Lucius sneered down at his son, "I mean, really. It takes your breath away, doesn't it?"

He cast it again and Draco gasped for air, feeling like he had been ripped apart.

"I will end this quickly," Lucius said, smirking, "Even I do not feel too much pleasure in killing my only heir."

Draco looked up at his father, seeing the black edges around his vision. His father looked insane, his eyes blazing, his grin breaking to show his teeth.

It was like a slow motion picture. One minute he saw his father and in the next minute he is gazing at the back of his mother.

It was too late though, Lucius had already cast the killing spell onto his wife.

Narcissa fell back onto Draco, her eyes staring into an unknown void, her pupils dilated.

"Mother!" Draco cried, grabbing her shoulders.

"Narcissa…" Lucius whispered, dropping his wand, "…Why?"

Draco was back in reality. He felt his pain had tripled and his mind was whirling in a hurricane. He was trembling with rage.

"Accio, wand!" he yelled, tears spilling out onto his mother's lifeless face. And with that, he held his wand at his father and screamed the killing curse.

His father slumped down onto the dirt and fell forward onto Narcissa's feet.

"Narcissa!" Bellatrix exclaimed, staring, horrified, at her dead sister.

Hermione took that time to put a full body bind on her.

Then, Hermione quickly ran over to Draco and embraced him. Draco felt all of his bitterness, resentment, sadness and rage billow out as Hermione held him. He sobbed until he couldn't find anymore tears. And just as he had calmed down, they both turned to see Harry shout the killing curse at Voldemort.

Voldemort looked surprised as the life left his eyes. Everything turned deadly silent and Harry swayed, dropping his wand. Then he fell to the ground and passed out.

---.--- A few days later… ---.---

"Hermione…" Draco said wryly.

"Hold on," she replied, digging through her rucksack.

They had finally got the time to slip away from everyone and everything. They were sitting at a particularly serene spot next to the lake at Hogwarts. Hermione had opted to having a picnic. She was, apparently, obsessed with the idea of them having picnics. She had said she had a wonderful dream involving picnics a few weeks ago.

Draco rolled his eyes as he sighed loudly.

"Right, I know!" Hermione said, still digging.

Draco looked at Hermione lovingly though. He smiled as he watched a piece of her unruly hair slip out of its elastic band.

"Your hair must definitely have a mind of its own, don't you think?" Draco mused.

Hermione looked over at Draco with a shocked and irritable look on her face, "Draco Malfoy, how dare you make fun of my hair!"

"I wasn't really making fun of your hair," Draco said, tugging the piece of hair that had fallen out and onto her shoulder, "I was just stating a fact. I'm sure Lovegood has a name for it too. Your hair is probably possessed by Googlewarps or something."

Draco and Hermione laughed and Hermione pulled him into a close hug, "I'm so glad that you're alive."

"What kind of divinination mumbo jumbo did you read up on anyway? Seems like a whole bunch of BS if you ask me," Draco said.

"Oh never mind," Hermione sighed happily, nuzzling closer, "It really doesn't matter anymore."

"I suppose," Draco said, smiling, "Now that you're done messing around in your rucksack, are you going to kiss me or what?"

Hermione looked up at him and giggled, "Only if you promise to keep your hands away from my skirt. I know how excited boys can get when they start to get into the make out sessions."

Draco put a fake frown on his face, "Oh Hermione you're taking all the fun out of it!"

"Really, Draco, it's broad day light!"

"I'm only kidding," Draco laughed, leaning his head down to kiss her.

They were both dealing with a lot of crap from the aftermath of the final battle but Draco hadn't felt this alive in a long time. And he was glad that he was sitting here, basking in the sunlight, feeling the wind blow through his hair, kissing Hermione Granger, the girl he loved.

Fin


End file.
